More than a one night stand
by MaggiexxLove
Summary: Eren is maddly crushing on his older sister's best friend. Nerd Eren. Popular Levi, Bitch Petra (Because I love her), Twin Eren, Twin sis is Isabel, Older Sister is Hanji. not sure what I did. possibly bad smut...
1. Party

_**Hey smexies, I'm back with another One-shot. To be honest, I got this some ideas for this while eating peanuts, not sure how the two fit in together, but yeah, it came to me while I was eating peanuts.**_

 _ **R &R, loves. **_

* * *

Tonight was the night. Tonight he will have the man of his dreams and God help him if any bitch gets in the way.

His target was his sister's best friend and one of the most popular guys at school.

He gave himself another look over and couldn't help but smile. He looked hot and thanks to his wonderful sisters, mother, and his aunts he was ready for a night out.

* * *

Eren Jaeger wasn't your typical high school senior. Aside from the video game and hours on the computer, he was a walking encyclopedia and absorbed everything like a sponge.

16 year old Eren Jaeger sat in his seat as he waited for his teacher to begin the lesson. He knew who his classmates were, by name, but only knew one personally. Everyone else he stayed away from for several reasons. Main one was because he was a nerd and, boy, did Thomas Wagner love picking on him whenever he had the chance.

"As you know," began Mr. Shadis, his Anatomy teacher – shouting, "we completed our lesson Cellular Metabolism on Wednesday," he looked about the class and Eren couldn't help but shiver when the teacher's eyes landed on him. "Today we will be working in partners. You and your partner will be in charge of filling out this packet," he holds up a very thick packet with fill in the blank questions, "whatever you do not complete today in class, you must complete it on your own time and return it on our next meet day."

The class groaned in annoyance.

"Sorry, maggots but that is life. Do you think that your professors will give you an extra day to complete something like this? If you do, you are sadly mistaken because they do not care if you didn't complete your work over the weekend they most likely just mark it down as incomplete. Now," he stayed quiet as he searched for something on his desk. "As I said, today you will be working in partners and I have chosen who you will be with. Now, Ral and Jin, Contreras and Turner, Jonas and Bozado, Jaeger and Ackerman…"

Whatever came after Ackerman was lost. Wide eyes the boy looked up and across the room. There sat Levi Ackerman, his dark as night hair was parted slightly off the center and sporting and undercut, his pale skin complemented his dark hair, his piercing silver eyes, and that body – something that belonged to a God. There sat the man of his dreams looking right back at him. The man he swore would be the only one allowed to touch him in any way he wanted. Only problem, he can never say more than 'hi, how are you' or have a platonic conversation without becoming a mumbling mess.

"Ms. Ral," the teacher's voice made him focus once more.

"Can Levi and I switch?" she asked sweetly. Petra Ral was the Queen Bitch at Titan High – captain of the cheerleading squad, popular girl in school, rich, beautiful, and spoiled as fuck.

"No, Ms. Ral," Mr. Shadis' pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you that my decision is final? I don't care if you want to be partnered up with your little boyfriend, I just want you to do the damn work and turn it in on time." Petra had always given him trouble when he assigned group work. If she wasn't partnered with Levi, you guessed it, she'd have a bitch fit.

Eren had heard his twin sister, Isabel, and older sister, Hanji, complain about Petra before. Apparently, they like taking her boyfriends away. Petra and Hanji's boyfriend, Erwin (also Levi's best friend) grew up together, but Petra didn't see how amazing he was until he started dating Hanji. And with Isabel and her boyfriend Farlan, Petra didn't know who the kid was until Levi introduced them.

"Move," commanded Mr. Shadis' and the students became little working ants and did as told. But Eren was frozen in place staring into those very eyes that captured his soul years ago.

Levi offered a knowing smirk and signaled him to come near. Eren, being the idiot his is, looked behind him (his back was to the wall), and then turned back around and pointed at himself.

"Yeah, you," he read Levi's thin pink lips and did as told.

Taking the seat next to Levi, Eren saw the look Queen B was giving him.

"So,"  
"I think we should start on Part 4," Petra interrupted him – scotching over to be closer to Levi. "'The type of bond that holds amino acids together is a blank'" she read out loud, ignoring her own partner. "Easy a polypeptide," she scribbled her answer, "What do you think, Levi?"

"Peptide bond," mumbled Eren looking away from the short redhead.  
"Peptide bond," answered Levi, not once did he remove his eyes form the nerd cutie that sits next to him. Call him what you like, but Eren is the reason why he decided to become friends with Hanji. It had been freshman year when he first laid eyes on the short boy with mismatch eyes – one gold and one a beautiful shade of blue. "A polypeptide is a chain of amino acids, isn't that right, Eren?" the way he purred the boy's name made Petra green with envy. Levi didn't mind though, this boy here was off limits to everyone but him.

Eren swiftly nodded.

After class, Eren found himself cornered by the short redhead. He wasn't afraid of her – per say – but if Petra didn't like someone she'd ruin them. He was the evil queen to Hanji's 'Snow white'.

"Say away from Levi, you little freak," she growled. Eren was wondering why she still hadn't put two and three together. Like really how many Jaeger's are at this school? Just three – Hanji Jaeger, Isabel Jaeger, and Eren Jaeger. "He isn't into little boys," she growled, "He's into real women, no some cheap bar baby."

 _Okay, maybe she did put two and three together._

She crossed her arms over her chest and popped her hip out. It looked painful but some women do say beauty is pain.

"I don't see any real woman," he used air quotas, "so leave me alone," and with that he walked away a little shanky. He searched for one of his sister for their help.

* * *

Isabel was the very first person he found. He told her what happened and she had the perfect idea. She called her mother and they left school earlier than usual to help her twin out. If they were 'bar babies' like Petra called them, then 'Bar Mamma' was gonna show this girl what a real woman does. Carla called her sister, Sophia and Rose Marie, and asked for help with giving her son a makeover. They trimmed his hair, bought a few more outfits, and a few pointers from his two lady killer cousins, Jean and Marco, and he was ready for tonight.

Since it was a Friday night, and the bar was going to open a little earlier than usual, Carla allowed them to have a party as long as they didn't trash the house. The objective of tonight was to show Petra who she's messing with and if Levi takes the cue.

When he exited his bedroom, the party was on full wing. People lined the stair, sitting and chatting away about their boring ass days, keg stand were taking place in the kitchen, smoke fogged the house up a bit, sober and drunk teens littered the entire house.

And he found his target. Sitting on the only recliner in the living room was Levi in his usual black attire. Hanji and Erwin were sitting on the sofa next to him, Mike and Nile, Erwin's friends, were sitting on the floor both nursing a cup, and Petra inching her way into Levi's lap. Her crop top and low cut botty short were a little too much for just any regular kegger and it showed Eren that tonight he was going to have a little competition.

Adjusting his new hipster glasses, he quickly and as casually as possible made his way over to the group of seniors.

"OH MY GOD! ER-BEAR!" shouted Hanji when she saw her little brother.

He couldn't help but smile and wave at his overly energetic sister, "Hi, everyone."

"EREN! OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, YOU LOOK AMAZING!" shouted Isabel from behind him.

"Thanks," he smiled shyly looking away from everyone, hoping Levi is looking right at him.

Levi's jaw had dropped when he saw his crush – green V-neck under a dark blue open button up, with dark jeans, his late father's leather wristbands from the 80's on his wrist, and the skeleton key charm that this mother gave him.

"You know him?" scuffed Petra, looking at Hanji. Petra knew they were siblings, she was just trying to figure out a way to remove Eren from the equation she had created in her head.

"He's my brother, why?" annoyingly asked Hanji, glaring at the short redhead.  
"No reason," she rolled her eyes, "Ima get another drink, do you want one?" she sweetly asked Levi.

"No,"

"Okay, I won't be long," she bent down to kissed the raven haired boy, but Levi turned his head. "I'll be back."  
Eren couldn't help but smile at Petra's defeated tone, but the war wasn't over yet.

As the party progressed Eren noticed that Levi was basically eye fucking him and he couldn't be happier. And to add to the kudos, Levi was doing all of this while sober. As the morning hours hit, many of the teens were either gone or asleep somewhere within the house. Eren felt himself chickening out. Hanji was wasted and being a clingy girlfriend to and overly affectionate Erwin, both Mike and Nile had left for the night, Isabel and Farlan were playing a round of beer pong, and Petra was sitting at Levi's feet – resting her head against his leg. Eren was annoyed by this but what can he do, he needs the right moment to strike.

"Ima go pee," slurred Petra wobbling to stand up. Being courteous as he was raised, Levi helped her but that was it, not more no less.

Eren watched her walked down the hall to the guest bath with a smile. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. His shirt rode up and he caught Levi's eyes.

"Well, ah," he tried to sound sensual, "I think I'm going to call it a night," he winked at his crush and gave his walk a little more pep hoping Levi would catch the drift. If he didn't then he would spend the rest of the evening crying and the rest of the school year hoping for it to end sooner so he won't see Levi anymore.

When he saw Eren reach the stairs he looked over at the direction Petra left. If she follows him then oh well, but if what Eren is implying what he thinks then he wants this to be sacred between them. He knows Eren and has for quite some time. He knows how timid the boy can be. He has a hand full of friends – all which are straight, so this has to be special. And since he tells his sisters everything, Hanji would have shouted "Er-bear lost his virginity" or something along those lines. The woman had no shame and respected no boundaries.

Petra is nowhere to be seen. He stands from his place, leaving his leather jacket behind. Slowly, he takes step by step, down the hall, to the door at the end of the hall. It's not locked, he slowly opens the door – spoiled little shit got the attic room – closes the door, up the stairs, and into well lit room. With his back to him, he sees the boy had already removed his shirts and is removing his pants. Swallowing thickly, the takes the last remaining step to the boy, and lets his hand feel the softly defined muscles of his back.

Eren stopped what he was doing when someone touched him. He was about to relax when it hit him, "what if it wasn't Levi?" he turned around and let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"Oi, what do you think you're doing undressing with the door unlocked, brat? What if it was a psycho and not me?" he purred into Eren's ear. He was glad that even though Eren is 16 he wasn't tall. He let his hand roam Eren's body, teasingly running it over the boy's pret little bud.

"Mmm," Eren bit his lip, muffling a moan. He wasn't sure what that feeling he just felt was, but he wanted it to keep going.

"Oh," and Levi' repeated his action and began to leave butterfly kisses below the boys' ear.

"Le-vi," moaned Eren, his body didn't move. He just let himself be taken over by this new sensation. "Please," he said in a tone just above a whisper – closing his eyes.

"Please, what?" Levi became bolder and nipped along the boy's jaw line and he twirled the boys sensitive bud between his thumb and forefinger. "Speak up, Eren, I don't know what you're begging for," harshly he nipped at the junction between the boy's jaw line and neck, making Eren cry in pleasure and his head tilted back.

"Levi, please," he finally let his arms snake around the older boy's neck when he felt Levi's other arm hold his waist. "Please, fuck me," he whispered into Levi's ear enjoying the abuse his newly discovered sweet spot is taking.

"No, Eren," he pulled away slightly, now holding Eren by the waist with both hands. The way Eren's eyes widened in disbelief amused him a bit. "I can't fuck you, Brat," he watched Eren's cute face fall into defeat. "One does not just fuck the perfect specimen like if he were made to be forgotten the next morning." He grips both of cheeks and begins to fondle tender mound, wishing he'd done this sooner. "Someone as perfect as you can't be used and then thrown away," he gives a firm squeeze. Eren bits his lip seductively. He can tell Levi is telling the truth. His face my conceal what his emotions are but not his eyes and Eren sees them dilated by lust but something was burning deep within them.

When Levi captured his lips he wanted to dance around.

"Kiss me back," he heard Levi's whisper but he was frozen. He hadn't thought this through. He had already set himself up as if this was going to fail. Levi bit his lower lip, Eren let out a small hiss and Levi took advantage – tongue diving in to explore this newly discovered area.

Shyly, he kisses back doing his best to mimic Levi's own movements. Levi smiled into the kiss when he felt the boys hands run through his hair. He pulled Eren closer grinding his growing erection against the teen's own. Said teen gasped when he felt how strained Levi was in his own tight pants.

"You see what you do to me, Eren?" he said through kisses. "You're the only one that gets me like this, shitty brat."

Eren smiled as he pulled away. Levi gave him a confused look but the tug on his t-shit let him know what Eren was doing. Eren led him to his own bed and sat Levi down. Before the last remaining courage left him completely, he got on his knee – looking at Levi over his glasses.

"Go ahead,"

With shaky hands, Eren reached up and unbuttoned Levi's pants, slowly unzipping them. Nervously pulling down both the pants and boxer briefs, he swallowed thickly when he saw the size of the man. In all his glory Levi stood proud with what his was blessed.

"Don't be nervous," whispered Levi petting Eren's soft brown locks.

He took the older teen into his hand and gave him a quick pump, earning a moan. Feeling his proud of Levi's reaction, he brought the head of Levi's cock to his pink full lips. He gave the head a experimental lick right over the slit. Clean is what he tasted, but then again Levi was a clean freak.

"Good boy," praised Levi.

Eren did a few more licks to the head. Feeling bolder he runs his tongue from the base the tip a few times before engulfing the head. Hearing a deep moan from the other, he lets his tongue swirl around the tip. Levi's hand never left his hair but he does feel his hand him pushing his head down – silently begging him to take more of him in. He complied.

He relaxed his jaw and began bobbing his head – taking more and more as he did, pumping what didn't fit in his mouth.

Levi loved the way Eren's lips hugged him member – like if they were made just for him. The way his tongue applied just the right amount of pressure the underside, how accidently his teeth lightly scrap him, the peppered kisses he's leaving on the tip – for not knowing what to do, his instincts were in the right place. Levi tried his best not to thrust into the boy below him.

"Just like that," he groaned. He was pleasure settled in his lower belly, he was close, and he knew Eren could feel it.

Eren released him with an audible wet pop. His cheeks were flushed and Levi was a panting mess. They locked eyes and Levi couldn't help the animalistic growl that erupted from his throat. Eren was beautiful but those glasses had to go if they were his only pair. He reaches for the boys glasses, normally, the Jaeger siblings are real anal about people touching them or any other property, but when the teen did nothing to halt him, Levi took them off and placed them gently on the night stand.

Eren was nervous. Was he ready for this? What would Levi do after? What if someone walked in?

He was too lost in thought to notice Levi leaning in to captures his lips once more. Once those lips touched his everything flew out the window. He kissed back harder than before. Their muscles fighting for dominance – Levi clearly won. Yeah, he was ready if it was Levi.

As the older teen lent back onto the bed, Eren straddled him.

He wasn't sure when or how it happened but he was on his back now, legs wrapped around Levi's waist as said teen sucked on his nipple and placed with the other. His head rolled back on his pillow, gripping the sheets, praying to anyone who would listen for Levi to continue. He rolled his hips against Levi in hopes of home.

"Fuck," he groaned and Eren took it as a sign to do more. And he did. "Someone's eager," teased Levi nipping his way down Eren's chest and abdomen.

"Please," whimpered the pretty eyed senior, "Please."

"Please what Eren?" he teased. His reached the hemi of the boys boxers and in on swift motion pulled them off, exposing his weeping member. He wanted to show his young lover what it felt like to receive that special attention but he wanted to move it along. He pulled the boys closer and pushing his legs open, giving him a clear view of the boy's virgin hole. He removed his shirt before kissing Eren's inner thigh, helping the boy relax for what is about to come.

Eren's eyes opened wide, moaning when he felt Levi's tongue teasing his entrance. And Levi was merciless. He has been waiting for this moment for four years, four fucking years, and he was going to make this memorable for both of them. Hearing the boy cried out his name in pleasure, urged him to hurry.

He deemed the boy's entrance wet enough since he wasn't expecting this to happen and aligned himself.

Feeling something bold, he clenched his eyes shut. Slowly whatever it was forcing its way inside of him. He let out a pain stricken sob. Levi cooed him, kissing his tears away.

"Hey, it's okay, the pain will go away soon, I promise," and he kissed the boy. Hesitantly, Eren kissed back and Levi took that as a cue to continue.

"A-ah," cried Eren and pushed at Levi's shoulders. He felt like whatever it was, was ripping him in two.

Once again Levi halted, "It's okay," he cooed again, "I'm almost all the way." Eren could tell he was holding back by the sound of his voice – Eren nodded.

Trying to make it as painless as possible, he opted on distracting his. He grabbed both of Eren's wrists, pinning them above his head, interlacing finger, and kissed the boys roughly as he pushed the rest of himself in.

"Fuck," he hissed, "so fucking tight."

"It' hurts," cried Eren.

Levi kissed him apologetically, and gave his hips a small roll. Eren's eyes sut as a hiss left him. That was the pace Levi set until he had Eren cried out for more.

"Harder… Ngh…ah….Le..vi…ha,"

Levi place both of Eren's legs over his shoulder and began a brutal pace, the head of his cock hitting that spot within the boy every time.

* * *

Petra was pissed and Levi was nowhere to be found. His jacket was where he left it but he wasn't there. She searched room by room on the first and second floor, thinking he was probably asleep in one of the room since she knew he and Hanji are friends. All the rooms thus far have been empty, aside from Isabel in hers. There was one room left, hopefully he was there.

When she opened the door she heard…

"Right there...Ngh…,"

 _Bar baby_ she thought. She was going to ignore it and continue her search but another very familiar male voice made her walk to the two having sex.

Before her was Levi balls deep in Eren. Eren's legs were over Levi's shoulders as he cried in pain. she watched the youngest of the Jaeger's open his lust filled eyes and look right at her. He smirked when she saw her face. She stumbled back, but it went unnoticed by Levi who pulled Eren's hair back and captured his lips once more.

* * *

He was close and he knew it – he felt it building up. Just a few more thrust would set him off.

"Ima…" he moaned loudly.

"Cum for me, love," ordered Levi. He was close too. He began to lose his pace. He gripped Eren's neglected cock giving him a few strokes. Eren clenched down on him, arched his back, and cried out his name as he spilled himself all over his stomach and Levi's hand. That was all Levi needed to coat Eren's insides white.

Levi pulled out slowly and Eren whimpered at the loss. It had been more than what they were expecting. But Eren was worried on where it would leave them now. Neither of them spoke, basking in the afterglow. Levi took the boys tan hand in his and once more laced their fingers together – Eren smiled.

* * *

Eren was late to class for the first time since the fall semester had started. Apparently, Hanji ran her mouth to Mikasa, Levi's cousin and Eren's best friend, about the only thing he didn't want others to know so quickly. But that was loud mouth Hanji for ya. She, Sasha, and Krista had grilled him about who this girl was. If only they knew. He wasn't sure why his friends thought he was into girls if he made it clear what his sexuality was on several occasions. Like come on, Mikasa was dating his older cousin Jean and he knew everything about Eren's life. Hell, he ever told him a few tricks he like when girls do so he could keep Levi interested.

But they ignored that fact, *sigh*

"Ah, Jaeger," huffed Mr. Shadis', "nice of you to join us. Turn in your assignment and take a seat."

Eren did as told. God why did the door have to be in front of Levi's table? It had been four days since he last saw the raven haired God and he felt like shit. Not once after Levi left the party has he been by the house or even asked about him, but what could he do about it. His words were lies, he wasn't anything special, he was outsider, a loser, and as far as he knew only a few people like him and that's including family.

He acted like he didn't see Levi and walked past his table to take a seat at his own – vacant.

"Oi," he heard Levi's monotone voice call out and he slowly looked his direction over his shoulder.

Levi was looking right at him. He turned back around and continued to walk away.

"Are you really going to ignore me, Brat?" and he did.

"Ackerman," scolded Shadis.

"No," Levi stood from his seat, collected his item, and followed Eren. He took the seat right next to the younger boy, "why did you ignore me?"

"Oh, I don't know," sighed Eren, "Maybe because you ignored me for the past couple of days." He felt like if he was acting like a jealous girlfriend but hey, Levi got what he wanted, another name to add to the list.

"Lost my phone."

"Right."

"hey," Eren turned to look at Levi and noticed that the whole class was looking at their table. "I did lose my phone and," he kissed Eren. "I'll walk you to your next class, if you like."

He felt his cheeks heat up as the class gasped. Well, shit, he really didn't plan on his family's stupid advice to actually work.

Now the question is, what does this make them?

* * *

 ** _Not sure if I should so this as a chaptered fic or leave it as a one shot. R &R loves._**


	2. Clarification

_**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. This isn't going to be a long fic, just a handful of chapters.**_

 ** _Thank you guys for the likes, favs, and reviews. It means so much._**

* * *

Chapter 2

The only days she works nights are Friday and Saturday. When she had opened 'The Rouge Titan' she worked every day – open till close. When she met Grisha Jaeger she worked out the work and personal schedules, rotating days so she could spend time with him, and he would help out around the bar. When they got married she worked until her third trimester and he took over her shift working days at his clinic and nights at the bar. And if she did show up to work was to do orders or inventory. When Grisha died, her sister helped her out. She worked from noon to 6 P.M. on Monday thru Thursday, Fridays and Saturdays were 6 P.M till closing, and Sundays were off, making it a family day.

And today was like any other day. She was standing behind the counter, clipboard in hand, writing down what they were running out of so she could make the order – he walked through the door. She turned to face the door and smile when she saw the only bowler hat he owns. She looked down at her watch that had two overlapping wings – one blue and one white. It was 1:20 P.M.

Like clockwork.

"Marco, Bertolt," she began sternly, looking back at her nephew and employee, "Go and check the storage room and see if we need anything," they stand from where they were kneeling. "Make sure to do it right this time," she sighed, "I'll be there in a bit to take another look." She hands Bertolt her clipboard and pen, smiling at them as they obediently walk away. She walked to where the glassware was, picked up and 8 oz. on the rocks glass, popped three ice cubes in it (like he likes it), and filled it half way with her most expensive Scotch. She turned and faced him and set the glass on a coaster.

"Ah, you know me well, Carla," the older man chuckled as he took the glass by its rim and brought it to his thin chapped lips.

"How are you, Kenny?" she smiled and prepared herself her on drink – a cherry soda.

"Just fine," he puts his drink down and takes off his hat. "I got the information you requested," he put his hand in side his black blazer and pulled out a thick white enveloped. He opened it and handed its contents to his friend who gladly accepted them. "Austin Ral, he's on your payroll and Grisha loaned him a hefty amount of money so he could start the housing development over on Trost and W. Utopia that he hasn't paid off yet."

"Are all his codes and plans to date?" she folded the papers, placing them back into the envelope, then folding it to fit in her back pocket.  
"As far as I know, yes, but that can always be arranged," he gave her a cunning smile.

"Good."

"He has on daughter, Petra Ral, she's my nephew's friends and from what I hear your children, Armin, Mikasa, and their friends say, she hates your kids." He brings his hand up to cover is mouth as he began to laugh, "Personally, I don't like this little girl. She always arrives half naked and is constantly rude to Mikasa. But I do pity her," he sighed and took another sip of his drink.

"Levi?"

Kenny nodes, "Rivaille isn't into the female population. I've seen the way he looks at Eren whenever he's around."

"They are so smitten for each other," Carla lets her head fall forward trying to conceal her laughter but her shanking shoulders give it away. "Kids."

"Tsk," Kenny clicks his tongue, "teenagers," he chuckled. "Rivaille arrived home covered in scratches, bite marks, and Eren's shirt," he laughed louder this time. "Anyways, the real reason for my visit."

Carla crosses her arms over her chest and raises a brow.

"I rented out a beach house for this weekend and I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I took Eren and the girls? I already asked Sophia if Jean could go, Farlan's parents said yes, Cassie and she said yes to Armin and Erwin, the Leonharts."

"I don't know," she nervously scratched the top of her head, "That's an episode of '16 and Pregnant' waiting to happen." She trusted Kenny with her life. He had worked for her husband before he got custody of his niece and nephew and now he's working for her. But taking a bunch of hormonal teenagers with the libido of a Jackrabbit is not the best idea.

"I got it planned out already. Farlan and Levi will share a room, Erwin and Armin, Jean and Eren, Hanji and Isabel, and Mikasa and Annie.

She heard – Hanji and Erwin, Isabel and Farlan, Eren and Levi, Annie and Armin, Mikasa and Jean.

"Humor me, Carla," he flashed her a real smile, showing off his teeth.

"Okay, fine," she groaned in annoyance, "feels like I just signed my soul away to the devil."

"Silly, Carla," chuckled Kenny, standing up from his seat and placing his hat back on his graying head, "you can't do that, you are the devil," he teased. As he walked to the door he yelled out, "Tell me when you want me to make a move." He waved over his shoulder before walking into the bright mid-day light.

"A warning for now," she called out as the door shut.

* * *

Eren was freaking out. He didn't know what to do when Levi pulled him onto his lap. He had squirmed a little at first but feeling the older teen through his jeans was something else. He was glad Mr. Shadis always handed out packets of what they were going to learn for the day's lesson – making note taking much easier, but, damn was it difficult – he hardly faced the class.

Levi wasn't making it any easier on him, though. His left hand went from resting on his thigh, to his waist, and now was slowly making its way under his black t-shirt.

Levi had seen slight muscle definition on the boy's body but actually feeling it – without his primal need – was mesmerizing. God, now he wants to watch him do yoga. Eren was flexible, he confirmed it Friday night but now he wants to see him stretch and bend ever angle possible.

"Mr. Jaeger" boomed Mr. Shadis's voice, stopping his lesson on they types or tissues in the human body. "Why on earth are you doing sitting on Mr. Ackerman's lap?"

Said boy's face went red with embarrassment. He looked down trying to hide his face behind his bangs. At Shadis' voice everyone turned around to look at them – especially Eld Oluo, Levi's and Petra's mutual friends, and Queen Bitch herself.

"I don't mind his bubbly ass on my lap, tech," smirked Levi as Eren brought his manicured hands up to hid his face.

"That does not explain why he is sitting on your lap, Ackerman. Jaeger?" Eren squeal in embracement and tried to make himself smaller than what he already was.

"Please continue with the lesson, Mr. Shadis, we'll do our work, don't worry," purred Levi resting his head on Eren's shoulder. He saw the look on his friend's face – he needs to make shit clear between them.

"That is it," and Shadis threw his own notes into the air in annoyance. "Read sections 1-3 and do the question for those sections. Class dismissed." He grabbed his wallet and cell phone before walking out and do his part in watching the lunch room. Levi isn't problematic but sarcastic as fuck and he wasn't willing to do anything that would hand him his ass because he messed with a City Official's nephew.

Eren felt a light kiss on his exposed neck, "We have 10 minutes before the bell rings, "what class do you have next?" Levi pulled back to look at Eren, whose face was still being covered by his hands.

Hesitantly, Eren uncovered his face to glare at the older boy. "Why?" he didn't mean to sound like a bitch, but oh well, deal with it.

"Can't I escort my brat to their next class?" he whispered into the boy's ear as students began to file out the classroom.

"Why me?" Eren found himself asking boldly. "I'm nothing special. I'm just a loser nerd freak you just crossed off you 'fuck list'," he unintentionally snapped.

"You _are_ special," answered Levi. "You are amazing, energetic, intelligent, beautiful, classy," as he spoke he left butterfly kisses on the boys exposed neck, "as both Eren Jaeger, male, and Erin Jaeger, female."

Eren's heart fluttered once again. Outside his family, only Erwin, Farlan, and Levi knew he was gender-fluid, and it was by total accident. He had gone shopping as Erin with his mother and aunts while his sisters left to the movie with their boyfriends. When they arrived home, Levi and Farlan saw him enter the house in a in a new pink sundress, and he told them the truth. They were very supportive and would ask for the day's pronoun when they'd see him. "By the way, what's today's pronoun?"

"He," he sighed, "It's he for today but I felt like wearing Isabel's pants again." He looked away to hid the rosy pink that was appearing on his cheeks.

"And your ass still looks great," stated Levi pulling the boy closer. "What class do you have next?"

"Free period – Armin and I are helping Isabel and Mikasa with their English paper, why?"

"I wanna walk you to class," as he said that the bell rang. They both stood up and out their stuff away. Exiting the class, Levi took Eren's hand in his to escort his boyfriend to the library where Armin usually is – earning stares from fellow students.

* * *

They walked hand-in-hand, fingers interlaced together. As they walked, Levi brought Eren's hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "Kenny rented out a beach house for this weekend. Do you want to go with me?" he did his best to sound confident but it was just so hard with this amazing work of art walking next to him.

Eren was taken back. Did he want to go? What if it was an Erin day? "What if I'm Erin that day?" he was a little scarred to ask and what type of reaction Kenny and Mikasa will have.

"Wear what you like," Levi offered a genuine smile. "Kenny's cool with us," shrugged Levi as he came to a halt in front of the library.

"What are we?"

"Do you really have to ask?" tsked Levi. "I'm walking you to class, kissing you in public, talking you home, picking you up to go to school, taking you on dates, making love to you when you want," his voice was gradually getting softer and softer to just above whisper, "and you still have to ask what we are?"

Eren looked down to hide his face, "Boyfriends?"

"Boyfriends on he/him days, boyfriend/girlfriend on her/she days," he felt childish speaking like this but Eren was still a little naive to the whole dating thing, "but it's whatever you wanna call us." The younger boy looked up to see him and he couldn't help but wonder why he didn't see how amazing he was. "So will you go with us?"

Hesitantly, he nodes, "But I need to go shopping for some swimwear," he states. "I mean, I have swim trunks but mom told me that if I feel more feminine then to wear what I like," he smiled and gave Levi his best puppy eyes. "Hanji, Izzy, and I saw these amazing bathing suites on-line yesterday while we were at the nail salon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, do you remember the one that the lady that plays the lead female role in 'Pearl Harbor'," Levi nodes, "it looks just like that except the top part is white with a small red bow in the middle and the bottom is like this sailor blue with these like four cute buttons."

Levi couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. He was glad that Eren was slowly braking out of his timid little shell when it was just them. "Let me see your phone," he sticks out his hand as his short boyfriend pulls his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans.

"What are you going to do?" but Levi didn't answer as he opened the amazon app on Eren's phone. He searched through the list there was and added several to the 'shopping cart'. As he continued scrolling he found something similar to what Eren and told him. "This one?" he showed the boy this phone.

"Yeah that one, why?"

"You're a medium in girls' right?" he asked this without looking at the boy.

"Yes, why?" Eren was getting a little scared. His jaw dropped when he saw Levi pull out his own wallet and get his credit card information.

Levi quickly put in his card information, Eren's address, and ordered to have everything shipped over-night. "Done, they should get here before we leave Friday night." He lent down to place a quick peck on Eren's lips. "I'll see you later, I'll be waiting by my car to take you home, okay?"

Eren nodded once more before getting on his toes to kiss his boyfriend. "Bye."

"Later, Brat," he called out before walking past the boy back in his 'pissed at the world' mood, smacking the boys ass as he passed. He had seen Petra following them and he needed to make things clear between them.

Entering the library, he found his sister and friends at their usual table with their work out. Armin, Mikasa, and Isabel were still sophomores in school but it wasn't difficult for Isabel and Eren to become friends with Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa was Levi's younger cousin and they were both being raised by their Uncle since Levi's mother passed away years ago and Mikasa's mother was admitted into a psychiatric hospital after witnessing her husband getting brutally murdered when Mikasa was just 8. And Armin was Erwin's younger half-brother.

"Hey guys," he smiled as he sat down next to his sister, "how's that paper coming around?" he couldn't help but laugh at the growl Isabel offered and the glare he received from Mikasa. "What?"

"You had Mrs. Brzenska your sophomore year, you know how much of a hardass she is," scuffed Isabel as she smacked her younger twin on the back of the head. She smiled when he 'owed' but continued speaking anyways, "What took you so long to get here?"  
"Did Mr. Shadis give out another last minute quiz?" asked Armin a little too excited about a pop quiz.

"Or were you with that girlfriends of yours?" teased Mikasa.

Eren's face flushed at Mikasa's words. Should he tell her or just wait for this weekend?

"Girlfriend?" Isabel arched a brow. "Why would Er have a girlfriend?"

 _No Isabel, don't you dear say anything._

"Hanji was blowing up my phone wanting to speak with Levi about Eren losing his virginity but I didn't have good reception when we visited my mom and plus, dumbass lost his jacket and phone at the party," she tsked and it reminded Eren of Levi.

"But-"

"Moving on~" sang Eren as she nudged his sister with his shoulder to push her out the way. "What's your assignment about?"

* * *

"God," groaned Isabel letting her glittery blue gel pen fall onto the table, "Let go to the lunchroom and finish up there. My stomach is growling like a bitch," she whined.

"You just wanna go because Farlan is there," Mikasa rolled her eyes and closed her notebook. "But you're right, I am getting a little hungry."

"I think Jean's in that lunch too," teased Armin, taking off the reading glasses that hid his baby blue eyes.

"Let's go," joked Mikasa, clicking her tongue acting like if she was annoyed.

Eren hadn't been much help to either Mikasa or Isabel with their assignment – too busy thinking about Levi.

"Eren," Isabel snapped her finger, "your spacing out," she sounded concerned. "We're all going to the lunchroom, are you coming?" he didn't speak just nodded and gathered his belongings. He was itching to tell his friends about Levi but wasn't sure how Armin or Mikasa would take it.

As they walked out the library, Isabel made sure they were out of hearing distance to speak privately to her brother. She was worried about him. She knew he had a class with Levi and Petra and was worried that Levi had ignored him.

"How was class?" she asked as she fixed her glasses.

"I wasn't paying attention," he sighed. "I was too distracted and I still kinda am." He removed his own glasses to rub his eyes – a nervous trait he got from his mother. "Class was ended earlier than usual because of me and Levi."

"Oh?" said Isabel in a funny tone. "What ye do?"

"Iwassittingonhislap," he mumbled looking away.

"No? So you and he are a thing now? Does he know that today is a He/Him day?"

"Yes and yes," he nodded, "he invited me to the beach this weekend and bought me a shit tone of bathing suites, one piece and two, and swim trunks. He even said Kenny was okay with us being a thing," he nervously bit the skin just below his thumb. "But I'm scared what his reaction will be when he seems me in something other than guy clothes."

"Come on slow pokes," shouted Armin, "all the food is almost gone." He and Mikasa were several paces ahead of them chatting away about miscellaneous things.

"How do you think they'll take it?" he asked out loud, "I don't think they've even noticed me wear your clothes sometimes."

"Tell them when you're ready. I don't think they'll judge you. Come on, I know Levi and Farlan sit together, let's spend whatever time we have left with our boyfriends." She grabbed his hand and darted towards the lunchroom. This is why he loved his sisters more than anything – they were always there for him and knew when to be serious or clowns.

* * *

Once there he waited for his friends to get their lunch so they could set down at one of the vacant table, but that was hard when he spotted his bully and Petra looking right at him. He wasn't sure why Thomas picked on him, they barely even knew each other, but that was the fact. Quickly averting his eyes, he looked around to spot someone he knew to sit with as protection and he saw no one. Letting out a sigh of disappointment he waited patiently for someone to get out of line. But it was no use, Thomas was on his way with his little groupies – Boris, Marlo, Franz, Hitch, and Hanna.

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't that little fairy," teased Thomas. His sweet looks really threw off people – his big brown eyes, small nose, with a soft smile, but was the most arrogant bastard at Titan High, knocking Jean off his pedestal.

"Leave me alone, Thomas," quietly said Eren gulping in fear. _Levi._

"Where would the fun be in that?" laughed Hitch as she shook her head making her silver hair wave back and forth. "You're our only source of entertainment, Jaeger." She reached out and wrapped her arm around the boy's slim shoulders. "Come on, just one little game of trashcan, it won't hurt," she squeezed.

"Don't touch me," he tried shoving her arm off but Franz's arm was already around him. He knew what was coming up next and he was scared. "LEVI!" he shouted in hopes of his boyfriend would hear, but Hitch's other hand came up and covered his mouth.

"And what would Levi do, huh? He's probably too busy fucking his girlfriend to worry about a loser like you," laughed Marlo.

"Guys, can we like hurry this up, I'm still hungry," sighed Boris as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

" _LEVI!_ " he heard Eren shout his name and was now on full alert, scanning the area for the younger boy. But it wasn't just Levi, Hanji, Farlan, Erwin, Mike, and Nile halted their meal to look for the source of the cry.

"There," shouted Farlan when he caught eye of the six people that torment the smaller kids at the school.

Without thinking Levi stands up and bolts over to his boyfriend's side, shoving Hitch and Franz off of him. "Don't touch him," he snarled, standing protectively in front of Eren.

"Move, Ackerman, I have business with the boy," laughed Thomas, "and you didn't have to push them out the way."

"What's going on here?" asked Erwin, towering over Thomas – Mike and Nile behind him. "Are you okay Eren?" his tone was smooth but the way his icy blue eyes darkened wasn't a good sign.

Eren shook his head 'no' and hid behind his boyfriend, "They were about to dunk me into the trashcan," he spoke softly.

Mikasa, Isabel, and Armin walked out of the lunch line and saw their family standing protectively by Eren. Armin stiffed a little when he saw Thomas.

"Anywhere Jaeger's at we find Arlert. Are you two dating?" teased Franz when he saw the short blond.

Without thinking Erwin grabbed Franz by the color of his shirt and pulled him close, "What did you say about my little brother?" he snarled. The look on Franz's face was comical – eyes wide open in fear as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," gulped Franz. Everyone else in his group looked in shock between the two blonds.

"Oh, come on guys," laughed Marlo as he wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder, "we're just having a friendly chat here with Jaeger, aren't we?" he squeezed the shorter boy's shoulder, hoping he would lie and the seniors would leave.

But Levi wasn't having that. Damn him to hell if he did. He reeled his arm back and as fast as he could let his fist make contact with Marlo's nose.

"Fawk," hissed Marlo as he held his bleeding nose.

Those who were within seeing distance gasped. Levi pulled Eren into a tight embrace, ignoring the sting of his bloody knuckled. Eren was violently shaking on the brink of tears. He had kept Thomas' bullying to himself because he knew how his sisters would get but he never thought of how Levi, Farlan, and Erwin would react.

"Touch him again and I'll end you," hissed Levi at the pack of bullies.

"Same goes for Armin," agreed Erwin. Armin was his only brother, his mini me. They may only be two years apart but he did everything he could to help their mother raise him and give him the best home possible.

The senior guided the younger kids to their table in case Thomas decides to strike again. Mikasa, who was walking next to Isabel and Farlan, wouldn't remove her gaze from her cousin and her best friend. Levi had his arm around Eren's waist and Eren was leaning into the hold affectionately. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Arriving at their usual table once more, everyone takes their seat from earlier, with Eren on Levi's lap once more, and Isabel sitting next to Farlan. Isabel's tray was filled with various different fruits, a slice of pizza, and four waters. She motions Farlan to place two waters in front of her brother and begins to divide the fruits between the two.

Eren opens his water and takes a giant gulp of it – finishing half of it in one sip. "Thank you, I needed that," he smiled at her but it didn't meet his beautiful eyes.

"How come you didn't tell us that you were getting bullied?" asked Hanji as she wiped her glasses with the sleeve of her shirt.

Eren shrugged, "Even if I did, I don't have any classes with you guys besides a&p with Levi. He would have found a way, anyways."

"That's stupid," scuffed Nile. But that was the only thing he said before returning to his already cold lunch.

"When have we ever let you down?" questioned Isabel, sounding offended that he didn't trust them enough to tell them something like this.

"Never, it's just," he sighed.

"It done with," cut in Levi. "Hey princess, when did Kenny say my phone will get here?" he directed his question to his younger cousin who just glared at the name.

"It's Tuesday, right?" Levi nodded. "If not tonight, tomorrow but it should be here before we leave Saturday to the beach."

"Okay," was the only thing he said before getting distracted by Eren bringing the green apple to his mouth to take a bit. The way the lips his lip masked his teeth as he bit into the apple causing some juice to roll down his chin. He wanted to lick it of the boy but didn't want to get teased at by his friends at the moment.

"Levi," Eren softly shook his shoulder.

"What," he saw the worried look on Eren's face and the way his eyes darted between him and Mikasa.

"You said we were leaving Friday night, not Saturday," he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to face his friends and sure enough, Hanji had her shit-eating grin, Isabel was squeezing the life out of Farlan, Mikasa had a brow raised, Armin had his mouth open in 'aw', and everyone else was looking at them with a questioning look.

"You and I are leaving Friday after school to stock up on the weekend essentials and everyone else will arrive Saturday morning," give the boys plump lips a peck, "plus, princess over there is taking her horse but he's working Friday, that's why Kenny said Saturday for them."

Eren couldn't help the giggle that escaped him. Usually, he is the only one to call his cousin a horse but hearing Levi say it and earn giggles from others at the table made him smile. Mikasa used to think so too before she fell for the boys charm and began dating him. He threw his arms around his boyfriends shoulder, ignoring the looks he was receiving from his friends and looked right at Petra's and Thomas' glaring eyes.

Levi saw hatred flash across Eren's beautiful mismatch eyes. "What brat?"

"Petra and Thomas are looking over here," he mumbled against Levi's lips, capturing them in a heated kisses. They earned playful gags from Farlan and Isabel, a squeal of excitement from Hanji, and a 'finally' from Erwin and Mike. But he didn't care about that yet, he locked eyes with Petra, smiling into the kiss – feeling his boyfriend nibbling at his lower lip trying to deepen the kiss.

He broke the kiss, whipping away any visible moister from Levi's lips. The rested his forehead against Levi's, said teen wrapped his arms around Eren's smaller frame and pulled him near.

"You don't like Petra do you?" he smiled at the way Eren's eyes darkened with hatred for his ginger friend.

"Bitch said for me to stay away because you needed a 'real woman'," Eren huffed in annoyance. "I'm all you need," he lowered his voice to a purr. It was so easy to forget they were in a public place when Levi was around him now. And seeing Petra looking at them like she had done on Friday made him feel proud of himself.

Fuck Petra. Fuck Thomas. And Fuck everyone who believes he and Levi shouldn't be together. He had been waiting since he laid eyes on this boy years ago when he first walked into his house one afternoon.

"So, Eren didn't lose his virginity to a girl but to my cousin?" hummed Mikasa to herself. "Tsk," she clicked her tongue, "no wonder Four-eyes kept blowing up my phone, she was out for the kill thinking you played Er." She was okay with their relationship. She had no right to be mad because he wasn't when she announced she was going on a date with Jean. Eren was 100% supportive of her and Jean and all she can do is offer the same courtesy to her friend and cousin.

Lunch continued without any incident.

* * *

Petra had avoided him the rest of the day, but he didn't mind, he had something to fix – a problem that needs to be neutralized. Levi's bicker boots clank against the tiled floor as he walked to the locker room after school. Eren's last class for the day was Art with Dr. Pixis' which meant that he was going to be held after class to talk about the upcoming student gallery at the Arts Museum.

Petra was always the last one out of the locker room and that was good for him. He snuck in and waited for her to get out of the stall she was in. When she did, she froze on the spot. He was leaning against her locker, arms crossed over his chest, and his permanent grouch look was nowhere in sight.

"Levi, what are you doing here?" she offered a coy smile, 'covering' her chest with her arms but actually crossed them below her chest to make them pop out more.

He returned the smile but didn't answer. He walked over to her. She was buzzing with excitement thinking he had finally noticed her advances. Her smile grew but fell immediately when he grabbed her by the chin and roughly pushed her up against the lockers. The look in him eyes was demonic – this wasn't the Levi she knows.

"Stay _the fuck_ away from Eren, do you understand me?" he said in such of soft voice she thought she had imagined it.

"Le-vi, your hu-rting me," she put both arms on his wrist, trying to push it away.

"Do you understand?" he growled in her face. While at lunch Eren had told him what Petra had told him, that she walked in on them, and that she was sitting with Thomas before the blonde teen walked up to him.

She nodes to the best of her ability.

"Good," he roughly releases her and begins to walk away.

"What do those Bar Babies have that I don't?" she snapped at him, throwing his phone at him – hitting him in the back. "I like Erwin, that psycho dates him. I like Farlan and the Jaeger with the bad dye job snags him. And know you? He's a loser, a freak who likes wearing girl clothes. He thinks he's better then all of us because he's this prodigy. What does he have that I don't?" she was on the verge of tears. But she couldn't let them spill, she doesn't want pity, she wants answers.

When he felt something hit his back, he stopped and looked behind him to see his Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge with a cracked screen. He picks up the phone and checks if it works, noticing that it still has a full battery. His anger grew. The photo of Eren, his Eren, was removed from his lock screen.

"What does he have that I don't?" she shouts again.

"Besides a penis," he glared at her, "He's not cheap." As he walked away he threw over his shoulder, "Fuck with him and I'll make sure you don't make it to Prom."

She was taken back by his words. Tears slowly began to spill out of anger. Eren Jaeger was going to pay.

* * *

 _ **There ya have it folks, chapter two of this fic. I honestly wan't planning on making this a multiple chapter fic until I saw that people wanted another chapter. I'll possible make it anywhere from 5-10 chapters depending if something insperational happens.**_

 ** _Let me know what ya think._**

 ** _tumblr is maggie-xx-love (I'm getting alot more active now, yay)_**

 ** _Love,_**

 ** _Maggie Love_**


	3. Fight at the pier

**_Another chapter for my wonderful readers._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Erin didn't remover her eyes from the white board as her physics teacher explained how to solve an equation. The news of hers and Levi's relationship was still hot gossip around the school. Many of the 'popular' girls snarled at her as she walked by, some of the jock would purposely bump into her or shove her for being into men. Gym had been brutal since she had Thomas during that time also. Every time he would open his mouth it would be something homophobic against the dual colored eyed teen.

And right now Petra's eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head.

Saved by the bell. Actually, saved by the ringing.

The in-class phone beings to ring, signaling a call from one of the offices. Her teacher answered it with a crude 'Hello', looks around confirms what they had asked, and hangs up. Grabbing a pink notepad, signaling it's a pass to the principal's office, he calls Erin's name. "You are wanted in Mr. Zackly's office."

Erin quickly collects her belonging, grabs the pass that is being held out for her, and bolts out of the room.

When she arrived at the principal's office, she wasn't expecting to see her mother there. But there she was, sitting with her back towards the door.

"Ah, Eren, nice of you to join us," smile Mr. Zackly as she entered his office.

"Hey, sweetie," greeted her mother, turning around to face her.

"What's going on," she hesitantly asked taking a seat next to her mother.

"Mr. Jaeger," the over-weight principle cleared his throat, "your mother has brought it to my attention that you are being bullied. Is that true?" False worry.

She wanted to say yes but that wouldn't do any good. Why? Take a look around his office. He was a jock, top of the high school food chain. He took pride in the school's sports teams – that's including the cheer squad. And just like most of the school, Petra had him eating out of her tiny hand. In other words, if she told him Petra was bullying her, he would do jack shit about it.

"Erin, honey, tell the truth," her mother's voice was stern but if you didn't know her bubbly side, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. She brought her hand up and nervously began to bite the skin under her thumb. Say the truth and have the whole school hate you for having Petra suspended or tell a lie and have your family up your ass. She weighed her options – who school hate you for the rest of your senior year or have a your sweet mother angry, your protective older sister try and experiment of you, your overly protective twin and arrogant cousin make your life a living hell, and boyfriend who will make it his personal vendetta to get rid of any annoyance – the latter sounds a lot more tempting.

"At first it was just the name calling and now it's physical," she whispered. She looked up at the principle and noticed him looking at her shimmery aqua colored nails. She quickly drops her hand and hides them under her thighs.

"And who are the students doing the bullying, Mr. Jaeger," Mr. Zachkly cleared his throat once and grabbed a notepad to jot the names down.

"Thomas Wagner, Petra Ral, and most of the school," her voice was low and timid. She knew he wouldn't do anything about it.

"Okay, I'll go ahead and deal with this Mrs. Jaeger. Eren, I'll excuse you for the rest of the day and when you come back on Monday, I expect that nail polish off your nails."

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Zackly,_ " Carla's voice was stern and was unamused by what the older man said, "My child will wear what they like. Or can they not express themselves like everyone else at this school?" Momma bear is out. "I can have you band from teaching at any other school based on the number of school violations I saw from some of these students and you have the nerve to tell my child that… that they can't wear nail polish? Are you even going to look into them getting bullied by the schools head cheerleader?"

"Mrs. Jaeger, this is high school, these are kids trying to figure out what they want to be in life and everyone gets picked on every once in a while. That's life. Like I said I go ahead and check into these accusations, have a good day." And just like that, he went back to doing whatever the hell he was doing before she arrived.

Carla huffed in annoyance, she stood from her seat, and Erin saw the dark aura she emanating as she glared at the man. Erin quickly followed her mother and they both left the office.

"You know, he isn't going to do anything about this, right?" she told her mother as they both walked towards the attendance office.

"I knew, but I will. What kind of mother would I be if I leave my baby girl to hang like that? A shitty one if you ask me, babe," Carla threw her arm around her daughter's shoulder and walked into the office.

As she waited for them to approve the leave, Erin quickly messaged her boyfriend to let him know her mother was going to sign her and her sister out for the rest of the day and that they'd be ready by the time they arrive to leave.

* * *

Petra slammed the front door of her house as she entered. Mr. Zackly had called her in to speak about picking on Eren buy let her go with a slap on the wrist since she had to be at the football game tonight. Dropping her tote at the entrance, she stomped her way to her father's study – if his car was in the drive way must mean he had a light work load at the office.

What she wasn't expecting was her father begging for his life. As slowly and quietly as possible she turned the nob to the office and picked in through the crack. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Austin Ral, the richest man in this piss poor town was kneeled down before a cloaked figure. Their hands were black gloves, black pants tucked into knee high boots, and their upper body was covered by a green cloak that had a weird emblem on the back.

Hesitantly, she takes a step forward causing the hard wood floor to creak under her weight. The figure looked over at her and her father in fear. In fear of what? She wasn't sure. The hooded figure cursed under their breath. They turned back to her father…

"Boss wants their money by the end of next week, no questions asked."

Petra couldn't tell if they were a woman or a male since they were using a voice modifier to disguise their voice. Her eyes widened like saucers when they figure turned to her once more. Oh, how she wished she was able to see their full face beside that menacing smile.

"Boss wants you to stay away from their kids. Today's warning will be the only you'll receive," and just like that the person ran towards the opened window and jumped.

She let out an audible gasp when she saw them jump. Like come on who is crazy enough to jump from the second floor and land unharmed. Running to the window, to be the noisy pick she is, she saw the figure off at a distance unharmed.

"Dad, who the hell was that?" she turned at looked at her father waiting for an answer.

"Sweetie," began her father, placing boy his clammy hands on her shoulders, "don't bother with 'who they are'. What do they mean with 'Today's warning will be the only you'll receive'? What have you done? Do you even know who you are messing with?" he was panicking.

"I don't know what they are talking about," she swatted his hands off of her. "The only thing that happened today was that I was called to the principal's office because so freak snitch and said I was bullying him," she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "He takes my boyfriend and then says I'm bullying him, daddy, it's not fair. Do something?" Hey, her father had the money. He can probably pay Levi to date her, you never know.

"Their name?" her father was rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hands. Austin Ral was shaken up. He had honestly though that with Grisha out the way the 'Wings' would have fall apart, but, instead they have a new leader. Who? "Who, Petra, Who?!"

"Eren Jaeger,"

He lost all color from his already fair complexion. Jaeger, his old boss's name. _'Boss wants you to stay away from their kids'. Boss._ "Petra, listen to me, okay? NO, listen," he cut her protest off. "You stay away from anyone named Jaeger, okay. Stay away from anyone that has to deal with that family. You are too young to comprehend how dangerous they are. And if the boss gave you a warning already, they won't be so nice next time." He didn't wait for his daughter's response. He walked away trying to regain his composure. If his daughter is messing with the boss's kids, the boss isn't just waiting for their money. Now, they'll possibly order blood.

* * *

Levi's grip on the steering wheel tightened thanks to his friend's horrible singing. His and Erin's plans changed Tuesday night when his uncle said that Hanji, Isabel, Armin, and Erwin would be joining them in their trip. His reasons were that he and Erwin could take turns driving since he didn't trust Hanji behind the wheel of the Erwin's suburban, more hands to help unload the food and such for the weekend, and, well, people will not bother them if they see a group of teens hanging out in town. He understood just find, but Hanji's was making his ears bleed – _literally_.

He followed the directions the GPS was giving him and where it lead them to – they were beyond words. Kenny was a simple man. Yeah, he had millions but that didn't stop him from getting a three bed and two bath home in a working class neighborhood out in the suburbs. He has enough money to drive a luxury car and wear designer suites but prefers driving his marron 2013 Chrysler 200 Touring and his old jeans and a decent t-shirt, make dinner every night, and give his kids the best life he wish his family was able to give him and his siblings.

"I wasn't expecting this," mumbles Erwin as he got of his suv. He was in 'aw'. The house was a Victorian Era two story home. It had a porch that went around the entire first floor. The other homes around there were much more modern compared to this but they didn't have the charm this house had.

The teens quickly grabbed their bags and walked up the steps and into the house. Entering the home, they were amazed at how well the owner of the home kept the home themed with the design of the home. No television though. Hanji, Isabel and Armin explored the first floor while Erwin, Levi, and Erin explored the second floor.

"There's enough room to have two people in each!" shouted Erwin after Hanji shouted that they found two rooms on the first floor.

"Guys, we have our own personal beach!" shouted Isabel as she looked out the window in the kitchen.

Levi saw Erin run to the window of the last room they had entered and sure enough, there was a beach. The way her face lit up like a kid waking up on Christmas. She was bouncing in her place with her hands and face up against the window. She was wearing Isabel's jeans skinny jeans again and the way the material hugged her ass was amazing. But she couldn't be herself and he hated it.

"Oi, brat," he cleared his throat, "Did you bring what I bought you?"

Erin stopped what she was doing and turned to face her boyfriend who was now undressing. "Yes?"

"That's not an answer, idiot," scuffed Levi and began digging into his luggage for his swim trunks and a tank. "Remember what I told you. I'm still going to be your boyfriend when you're Eren or Erin and I know your Erin today so dress how you feel. No one here will judge you."

Eren looked down at her dirty snickers that she has to wear every day to school. "But Armin…"

"That little coconut won't say anything and neither will Mika or Annie." Levi stood and put on his dark blue and gray trunks and walked over to her, his heart on his sleeve. "Babe, we won't judge you, okay," he placed both his hands on her cheeks, "You are the energetic shit head that smiled in Petra's face, twice I might add, as she looked at us."

Reluctantly, she nodded and give him a quick kiss, "Okay, can you call my sisters?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hanji, looking over the rim of her wire frame glasses to look at her little sister. "Izzy, dyes her hair that color so mom can distinguish the two of you?"

"I'm sure," she let out a breath she was holding as they waited for Isabel to return with some of the extensions (Eren's hair color) she had packed for the trip. After a brief talk with her sisters, her and Isabel decided to wear a similar suite and have their hair in the same style since they were twins. And that's where the three Jaeger siblings found themselves before going out on the town to have dinner. Erin had a baby blue floral print bikini top and Isabel a pink one, hi-waited demin shorts (Erin had mastered the art of tucking when wearing shorts), they both had on a white see-through kimono, and white flip flops. Isabel was going to style her hair in beach waves. They had their prescribed sunglass and their skeleton key charms and were ready for a night out in town.

Descending the stairs, her heart was hammering in her chest. She wasn't worried about what Levi would say, but her best friend.

"Ready~" sung Hanji bouncing her way to her boyfriend's lap.

Armin's jaw dropped when he saw two Isabel's. One had red hair and the other had brown. They were the same height, dressed similar, had the same mannerisms.

"Don't recognize me?" asked the brunette as she removed her glasses showing her beautiful eyes.

"Eren?"

"Erin, but yes, that's me," she crocked her hip.

"How did you make the boobs," The eldest blond crocked his head to the side before crying in pain from getting his ear pulled by his girlfriend. "Sorry for being curious, I've never seen her with boobs."

"Makeup," smiled Erin putting her glasses back on. "Now, let's go, I wanna check out the pier before the perverts step out." She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her towards the door.

* * *

The whole night, Levi walked with his arm, protectively around his girlfriend's shoulder. They couldn't leave anyone unsupervised because when they'd return some one was always offering to buy them drinks as they waited for the other.

This time in particular, Armin, Hanji, Isabel, and Erin were seating on a bench by a bar as Levi and Erwin stepped in to use the restrooms. Four older people came walking up to them – three males and one female. The female sat next to Armin.

"Hey, cutie, buy me a drink?" she smiled seductively at him. The boy moved over to sit closer to his friends – the woman's breath stunk like alcohol, so he shook his head 'no'.

"What are three lovely ladies doing sitting alone at this time of night?" The platinum blond man sat next to Hanji, who only offered a face of disgust.

"Ew," said Erin as on with a strange haircut tried to put a strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Come on," spoke another with messy black hair, "we don't mean no harm, were locals. Let us show you around what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, sir," gulped Armin as a nervous sweat began to form on his forehead, "but you just used a double negative in your sentence. That's improper sentence. Did you mean to say, you wouldn't cause any harm?"

"Little shit wants to be fisty," laughed the man with the strange bowl cut haircut. "Hitch, what do we do to little shits?" he laughed the man as he caressed Erin's cheek. She clenched her jaw in disgust, wishing Levi was with her at this moment.

"Oh, I don't know Marlow. How 'bout you Boris?" spoke the woman.

"What are you shit's doing?" Levi's tone was bone chilling as he stood behind the man named Marlow – Erwin next to him. How dare he touch what isn't his. His dirty hands have no right to caress something as beautiful as Eren.

"Beat it, short stack, we saw them first. Isn't that right, babe?"

Erin didn't answer because when the man lent in to forcefully kiss her, 'short stack' grabbed him by the back of the neck and began beating the shit out of him. A brawl broke out. Levi had Marlow on the ground while Erwin and the man with the messy hair were one on one.

While Levi was distracted checking on Erin, Marlow was on his feet and charged at him, knocking Levi down. Erin jumped on his back trying to pry him off Levi. A few growls left her lips as she pulled Marlow's hair.

The platinum blonde man was going to help his messy haired friends and tag team Erwin but Hanji came to her boyfriend's rescue and did the same thing Eren did. Armin stood from his seat in shock.

"What kind of man are you?" spat Hitch. Armin looked at her with wide eyes. But the sharp pain in his lower region mad him fall to his knees in pain.

"A man who respects people," and Isabel kicked Hitch in the lower region, like she did Armin.

* * *

Petra decided to skip the game. No one was home and everyone knew Eren was probably spending his night studying.

She stood facing her full body mirror and threw herself at it – breaking it instantly. She repeated the motion by flinging herself against the wall, the side of her head hitting a decorative frame cutting her head. And that's how she spent her night. Physically abusing herself before calling 911.

* * *

Carla, Casey, and Kenny arrived about an hour after receiving a call saying that their children were being held by the shore side police department for disturbing the peace. They broke so many traffic laws, but they didn't care. They wanted to know why their babies had been arrested.

"What the hell happened?" hissed Kenny when the kids were before them. Six voices spoke at once. "One at a time. Armin?" Of course he would choose the only one who's afraid of him.

"We were being harassed by some adults and when one of them was going to touch Erin, Levi snapped."

That was the truth.

"Erin?" asked a furious Carla Jaeger.

"He was going to kiss me," said teen answered in a small voice.

The three adults marched up to the officer demanding the assailants be charged with sexual assault towards minors.

Arriving at the house, Farlan, Jean, Mikasa, and Annie were already there playing a board game. Annie flipped her shit when she saw her boyfriend. She was the youngest, still a freshman herself, but she'll be damned if she isn't protective of Armin. The four teen began a game of 20 questions. By the time they were done with their story, Jean was furious and ready to kill the perverts who dared touch his little cousins.

Carla and Casey began to cook a light, late dinner for them all. Erin sat down her two best friends and Annie and explained to them what gender-fluid was and when to use the appropriate pronouns. After that, Mikasa, Annie, and Erin ran upstairs to dress in something more beach appropriate to join the others outside. She came back out in a black bikini top and zebra print, mid-thigh, loose surf short – extensions gone.

The women and Kenny were in the kitchen drinking a glass of white wine as they laughed at their children's antics. The kids were playing volleyball, and the ball to Jean's face had them spilling their drinks as they doubled over in laughter.

Carla wished that her husband was there with her watching their children having the time of their lives playing a simple game, and that included Jean since he helped raise the boy. "I'll go tell them foods ready," she set her glass down and walked outside.

The cool breeze that passed by was refreshing. You can't get this type of breeze in Shinganshia. Not when you're that far away from the coast. "Kids, food's ready."

* * *

"Hello, Ms. Ral, I'm Detective Hannes and I work for the special victims unit for Shinganshia PD," began a blond detective as he neared Petra. "Did you see the man who attacked you?"

Petra begins to cry, "Eren Jaeger."

* * *

 _ **Hey, guys, I hope ya liked it. I know that this was mostly duologue. I had a lot of trouble with this. My mind is blank.**_

 _ **Let me know what ya think.**_

 _ **Lots of love,**_

 ** _Maggie Love_**


	4. New York Style Cheese Cake Frozen Yogurt

**_Trigger warning: Mention of rape._**

Chapter 4

Arriving at the prescient Detective Hannes went straight to his desk to look into the 'Eren Jaeger'. The name seemed familiar to him but wasn't sure in what way. Jaeger wasn't a common name, so that narrows down the search. Finding his desktop still on, he quickly begins his search. The tip of his tongue stuck out between his slightly parted lips as he put on his attention at the task at hand. His partner was a couple hours away, lucky bastard got his vacation approved, and the other two detectives from his squad were at the crime scene gathering evidence with forensics.

But something seemed 'off' about his victim – like if she was scripted. He had spoken to the ER doctor and nurse that watched over her and they informed him that it did appear that she was attacked but not in the way she was claiming. No fluids were found on her, no skin under her finger nails, no vaginal tearing, no signs of being tied or being held down, and she had thrown a fit when she saw a photo on her phone of a young teenage couple. The rape kit that they performed on her was getting sent over to them but it would be at least a couple of hours, if not, a few days before they got the results back.

"Anything?" asked his sergeant behind him.

"Serg," greeted as he turned to look at the man. Years on the force and he wasn't sure how this man could still smile like they didn't see crimes like this in their small town. "I was about to search for the kid that our victim said attacked her. Funny thing is, his name seems so familiar, but I don't know". He clicked away on his keyboard and waited for it to load. It was a little nerve wrecking with someone looking over his shoulder but he couldn't exactly tell his boss to leave.

 **-No result-**

He clicked his tongue in disappointment.

"Jaeger?" inquired Sergeant Dot Pixis. Hannes nodded. "It's spelled J-A-E-G-E-R. Jaeger. But his records are sealed because he's a minor." Sgt. Pixis looked away in shame. That was the worst case his team had ever dealt with in his many years on the force. He had just been promoted to sergeant when they receive a call about three missing children and their murdered father.

"Got it," softly cheered Hannes to himself getting a little closer to the screen, "Jaeger, Eren. Born: March 30th. Age: 16. Arrested on today?" Hannes was taken back with the information he discovered. He looked back on to the sergeant.

"The kid has a twin sister and the only thing similar about them is that they look like their mother, but have different eyes, noses, and lip shapes," injected Pixis turning the screen just a bit to read why he was arrested.

"You seem to know them personally," accused Hannes, suspiciously eyeing the older man.

"I took the liberty to visit them when I can just to make sure they are living a full and healthy life after Dr. Jaeger was murdered. He's a genius. Anyway, when and where was he arrested?" Pixis cleared his throat, attempting to clear his mind from the gruesome seen from all those years ago.

"Mitras Shore Side," the blond detective was confused. How could this kid be hours away and get arrested when he sexually assaulted a teenage girl – allegedly.

"Let's go talk to our victim. Have Darlett and Braun contact Shore Side P.D and see if the boy has been released." Both man grabbed their coats and headed over to Petra's house. If the girl lied about her attack she'd be sitting in a holding cell before word got out about her alleged rape.

* * *

It was different, they both knew it. It was frantic and exhilarating – very unlike their first time. They were both more vocal than the last time. Eren's wanton cried filled their room, while Levi whispered sweet nothings into his ear, but his grunts and groans echoed his boyfriend's. He felt the sting as Eren clawed his back as his thrust became quicker and uncontrollable. He felt everything pool in his lower abdomen but he wanted Eren to cum first. As best as he possibly could, he reached between them, grasping the brunette's length pumping him in sync with this thrusts. He lent down and captured Eren's lips in a passionate kiss, silencing the moans himself.

He knew he achieved his goal when Eren arched his back, pressing his chest against his - releasing a silent cry as he came. And Levi wasn't far behind. Seeing his boyfriend throw his head back in sinful pleasure, eyes shut, lips parted, and yet hold the look of innocents thanks to the dusty pink blush on his cheeks. Burring himself deep within Eren's tight heat, he came growling 'Mine' in to Eren's ear. He was the only one allowed to do this to them. Only he was allowed to taint such an innocent being.

"Yours," panted Eren as Levi fell collapsed on him, resting his head on the boy's chest – mindful not to crush the slimmer boy with his weight.

Levi wanted to stay like this – as one – as long as possible. But his boyfriend ass was a precious thing and they weren't ready for a second round just yet. He didn't show it, but his heart broke a little when Eren release a small whimper as he pulled out. He rolled to the side and just like their first time together, they looked into each other's eyes – gray meets gold and blue. _Wait._ Levi moves Eren's bangs out the way and noticed the both his eyes have a hint of green in them.

"You have very beautiful eyes," he whispers. He places his hand on Eren's cheek and gently rubs under his blue eye.

"They do say eyes are the windows to one's soul," replies Eren leaning into the gentle touch of the callous hand. He doesn't want to ask why his hands are rough and knuckles scared – they each have their own demons.

"Then you must have a beautiful soul."

Unintentionally, Eren down casts his eyes. He wants to tell Levi about his past but was hesitant. What if Levi broke up with him? What if Levi thought he was a blood thirsty maniac and break up with him? Way to ruin a relationship, don't cha think?

"I-Ima go shower," he lent in and left a small kiss on his boyfriend's nose, "I'll see you downstairs." Levi felt the mood change and watched his boyfriend quickly get off their bed and limp his way around the room, retreating his clothes before walking out. He watched the boys back as he left and noticed a scar just below his right shoulder and another that went down his left thigh. They were faint but they were there.

Eren scrubbed his skin raw. It wouldn't come off – it didn't matter how hard he scrubbed, it wouldn't come off. It was almost a distant memory but every once in a while he'd see their faces over his, their ratchet breath, their hands on his sisters' bodies, their voice…

He felt the rage build up in his belly. Those men word gone – no longer part of this world and they didn't pay for what they did to his father. With a loud cry he repeatedly punched the shower wall. The tile stained a light red as the water washed it away. He was right handed but always favored his left to inflect damage when his was angry.

" _Honey?_ " came his mother's voice from the other side of the door. " _Are you alright?"_ She seemed worried but of what? It's not like his punched would echo throughout the house.

"Y-yeah, why?" he cleared his throat. His eyes widened when the heard the doorknob click open. He quickly hide his bloody knuckles. Carla pulled open the shower curtain with a crazed look in her eyes. She didn't care that her child was standing half naked in the shower, only using one hand to cover their private area. She didn't see he hickies that littered his neck and upper torso. She didn't see any of that. What she did see were his red puffy eyes, red nose, and a slight pinkish red color that had yet to be washed away. "Mom?!" he shouted.

"Don't you 'Mom' me, Jaeger. Why the hell happened, that Levi looks like you just killed his cat?" Then she saw his arms and legs. Her expression softened. "He said something that triggered it, didn't he?" She reached out to turn off the scolding hot water, releasing a hiss when the water touched her bare arm. "Dry off and get dressed," she ordered, "I'll go look for a first aid kit." She turned around and walked out the bathroom, leaving her child in a rut.

Eren wasn't sure if he had angered his mother or if she was replaying what happened to her father also. He got out the shower and quickly dried off, avoiding his injured hand. He puts on a pair of black boxer briefs and his gray sweats. With his right hand, he grabs his shirt and leaved the bathroom to wait for his mother.

Levi was staring into his mug of black coffee. He wasn't sure what he had said or did, but he was worried. They Eren let out a cry and he didn't know what to do. He was shit – he felt like shit.

"Levi?" he looked up to see his boyfriend's mother standing in the door way to the kitchen with a first aid kit in hand. "Eren needs you right now. This only happens every once in a while. We don't know how it gets triggered. Sometimes a light touch is enough, but don't take it to heart. He'll tell you when he's ready." She motioned for him to grab the kit. He stood from his seat and grabbed it. Carla offered a sincere smile and left to go sit with his uncle. Apparently, everyone else left earlier today.

Taking tentative steps towards the bedroom door, he hears soft sobs. He slowly pushes the door open and is greeted with his boyfriends tear stricken face, bare chest, and bloody knuckles.

"Levi," whatever he had in his hands fell by his feet. He used his right hand to wipe his tears away – ignoring the fallen object.

"Sorry," apologized Levi, "for whatever I said to make you cry. It wasn't my intent." He went to go sit next to the younger teen, opened the kit, and began to treat the wounds. They were silent as Levi disinfected the cuts and slowly bandaged them. He placed a kiss on the on it, but kept in in his own. "You don't have to tell me yet if you don't feel comfortable. But does it have to do with your scars?" Eren nodded. "Okay. Just so you know, I'm always going to be here for you if you need anything."

Eren offered a soft smile and put his uninjured hand on Levi's cheek, "Thank you, but can we like do something. We're at the beach and I really don't want to take a walk down memory lane right now."

* * *

Arriving at the home of Austin Ral, Pixis looked around the suspiciously. Last time he had seen Ral was when they questioned him about his relationship with Grisha after his murder. And till this day, he still believes this man was involved with his murder in some way.

After giving two attentive knocks, a disheveled Austin opens the door. His thinning gray hair was going in every direction, his white collared shirt was wrinkled, and his worry lines was much more evident than usual.

"Detective Pixis, to what do I owe this visit?" he looked behind him and up the stair to see if his daughter was anywhere hearing distance.

"We here to ask a couple of questions on the attack your daughter had last night. May we come in?" His usual warm expression was replaced by his poker face.

"What do you mean my daughter was attacked last night?" he was flabbergasted by the news. No one called him to tell him and when he asked his daughter about her cuts, she stomped her way up to her room. He allowed them to enter into his home and signaled them to follow him into his study.

Entering the study, Hannes began to visualize every single thing in it – it was the only locked door only accessible via keypad. His books seemed dusty, photos were turned downwards as if concealing bad memories, the blinds were shut, but several screens threw him off.

"Mr. Ral, may I ask why you have so many screens set up?" He shot his Sargent a knowing look.

"It's the security system I had installed a few years back after they had broken into my office. I get live feeds, and-" he pulled open the todays recordings and Hannes and Pixis were amazed. Not only did he get his office building's security but also his homes. "What's this about my daughter getting attacked last night? She arrived home this morning and locked herself up in her room. She ignored me when I called her name."

"Mr. Ral, we received a 911 call last night from your daughter's cell phone. She claimed that she was attacked last night but we received notice that the man she accused was in police custody at the time of the alleged attack. We just want to ask her a few questions. Just to be sure she gave us the correct name," answered Pixis, staring down the man before him.

"Name," Austin let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eren Jaeger," replied Hannes.

Austin's face paled at the name. He warned her about the Jaeger Family. If the boss found out what she did, there is no telling what he will order.

"Mr. Ral, are you alright?" asked Hannes, taking a tentative step forward.

"She lied," he blurted out, "She's probably still mad at him that Mr. Ackerman's nephew chose him over her. Apperently, she's been bullying the boy and things got physical at the beginning of the week, when she sent some of her friends to beat the boy for being gay." After the cloaked figure had left to speak with Principle Zackly and was told what had happened. But he wouldn't tell them about the Scouts. "I know my daughter. If she doesn't get her way, she'll do whatever she can to make things about her and get what she wants. I'm sure that accusing him was for Levi to break up with Eren Jaeger. I also monitor her internet use and noticed that she stalks both boys."

The detectives shared a confused look with each other. "We'd like to see last night's surveillance video, Mr. Ral," injected Hannes.

They watched the entire video, beginning from when Ral left his home until Petra retuned, and in the entire video Eren Jaeger was not see. Austin escorts them up to his daughter's room and they find her sitting before her dresser mirror, her hair short, with fabric scissors in her hand, and her ginger lock decorated the floor below her feet. Her eyes were void of emotion as she continued to cut her hair. They weren't sure if she saw them and just decided to ignore them or didn't see them.

"Petra, what did you do?" asked her father, hesitantly taking a few steps into her room.

"You wouldn't help me make Levi love me, so I did the only thing I could to make sure that freak was out of Levi's life forever," her voice seemed detached. She put down her scissor and grabbed her tablet, enlarging the photo of Eren to see if she had gotten the length right. "Shit, I bought the wrong color." She drummed her fingers against the top of her dresses, thinking on her next move.

"You think accusing an innocent man of rape is okay? This will ruin his life, Petra!" he scolded at her. He was taken back by the anger he saw in her eyes when they met his through the mirror.

"He ruined my life when I saw him _fucking_ Levi. After I had told him that Levi was mine!" she shouted through clenched teeth, "I did what I had to, to remove him from our life!"

"Petra Ral, you are under arrest," Pixis and Hannes enter the room and walk to Petra, Hannes with his cuffs in hand. They should have known. Petra lets out a snarl when she stands up with scissors in hand, and charged at the officers.

On instinct, Hannes grabbed his weapon and shot her in the wrist – causing her to drop the scissors.

* * *

As they walked around on the pier once more, Levi walked behind Eren with his arms wrapped around the boy's waist and his chin resting on the top of his head. They receive a few dirty looks from some people but they would quickly look away when they saw they were caught looking by Levi, Carla, or Kenny.

They had just reached the ice cream parlor their friends and families were at when Carla's phone rang. Both she and Kenny stayed outside to see what it was about. Shrugging the two teens walking in and went straight to see what they want – luckily, who ever owned the place had a small selection on frozen yogurts. The employee handed them each their order, once scoop of vanilla ice cream in a cup for Levi and Eren's cup was filled to the brim of cheese cake flavored frozen yogurt. Levi took his ice cream without topping while Eren filled him with gummy worms, chocolate sprinkles, nuts, and berries. They took their seats with their friends and chatted about miscellaneous things.

For the first time since they met, Levi noticed that Hanji wasn't wearing her watch or her 'I heart Paris' bracelet – what he wasn't expecting the faint rope burn scars on her wrists. But he didn't comment though, if no one noticed then he wouldn't make it awkward for them.

When Carla and Kenny came in, their earlier mood was gone. Kenny was quiet while Carla checked her phone every few minutes.

"Dad," Mikasa called her uncle, "do you want some?" she offered him some of her frozen yogurt but the older man was in his own world. "Dad?" She had begun calling him dad when she was about ten. At first he had told her that that name was only for her father - his brother - but she had told him that even though she loves her dad very much, it would make him happy if she call him dad. Kenny didn't know what to answer but found it cute. He was basically her adoptive father now, so why the hell not.

"I'm sorry 'Kasa, what? Oh, thank you," he offered a pseudo-smile and took a spoonful of the icy goodness. "Mmm, what flavor is it?" It was white but it wasn't the cheese cake flavor one she usually gets.

"I can't pronounce it but it starts with an H. Hor-something." She took a spoonful herself, humming in satisfaction.

"Horchata," laughed Jean, sharing his with Eren, "It's a cinnamon rice milk. It's one of the three most typical 'aguas frescas' in Mexico and Guatemala, along with 'agua de tamarindo' or tamarind water, and 'agua de jamica' or hibiscus water."

"I thought you were French?" laughed Farlan as he mooched off of Isabel's ice cream.

"That doesn't mean that we can learn about other cultures," Jean rolled his eyes and set his cup down. "As you'll might know, Uncle Grisha was of German decent, Marco's dad is Italian, and our grandparents are from France, so I took the liberty of learning about different cultures and what not," he nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Anyways, I-"

"Holy shit," Armin's surprised voice interrupted Jean. Everyone looked at him, urging him to continue. "Petra has been arrested," he looked up and everyone had the same expression on their face – shock. "She apparently, attacked the two S.P.D. detectives that were handling her alleged rape case," he looked back down on his phone and began to read what the article said. "'Petra Ral, daughter of Austin Ral, owner of Ral's Enterprises, was arrested earlier this morning when she attacked the two officers that were handling her case. Sargent Dot Pixis and Detective Hannes,' huh, they gave no last name, whateves. 'A frantic 911 call was made from Ral herself stating that she had been attacked but when they discovered it was a hoax she attacked'. Damn, who would have thought?" he looked up at all of them.

"Well," began his mother, her brows raised in curiosity, "it's a good thing you aren't friends with her. If she is capable of lying to the police and then attacking them, imagine what she would do to you."

Carla let out a sigh of relief. When one of her informants within the prescient call and told her about the alleged rape, she saw red. And when they told her that there was proof that her son was nowhere near the crime scene, they would try and get her to say the truth – one way or the other.

Maybe her contacted still didn't know about her arrest.

* * *

 ** _Sorry it's kind of short. but let me know what ya think._**

Tumblr is: Maggie-xx-Love


	5. Dolphin Watching

**Hey guys, how is everyone doing?**

 **First off I wanna apologize, I've been sick all week so all I've been doing is sleeping. I'm not pleased with this chapter but this is the only thing I could come up with. I have a feeling it's a little rushed, but who knows.**

 **Let me know what ya think.**

* * *

Chapter 5

News of Petra's arrest spread like wild fire in their small town. Some wondered how someone so sweet and gentle could do something so revolting. Those who suffered her wrath were glad someone had put a stop to her reign of terror.

Principle Zachly felt like his world had stopped. The school had received numerous complaints about the girl and he shoved them all under his desk. He thought it to be 'survival of the fittest', not the "mating cycle" – how Mr. Shadis' likes to call it. The school board will have his ass once they get the complaints. He was fucked!

Thomas and his goons were freaking out. Since Petra had called them and ordered them to meet up at her house because she had something important to say, they all meet up there. But watching her get her arm bandaged up before they take her to a squad car was surreal. What could she have done?

"Hey, isn't' that Jaeger's cousin?" pointed out Franz, nodding in Marco's direction.

He turned to where his friend indicated, and sure enough, Marco Bodt was standing half way up a tree, forest green cloak swaying in the wind, and black pants tucked into black combat boots. His right eye was hidden beneath an eyepatch while his other had on a crimson red contact lens. He knew that attire well. He had heard stories from his father. His uncle had been killed by the heir to The Scouts. If a child, barely old enough to take care of themselves was capable of that, what would an adult do?

Marco had felt eyes on him. When he turned he saw the two dipshits that were making his baby cousin's life a living hell. He could tell by the way the blond tool was looking at him, that he knew exactly who he was. He narrowed his eyes at the teens and visibly saw them shiver. He smirked at the look of terror the showed. Just then, he feels the burner phone he has on him ring. He quickly looks back at Austin Ral and the young blond detective he is speaking too. He answered the phone and is greeted by his comrade's voice.

"I know that Sargent Pixis and Detective Hannes have asked you this question already, but why would your daughter blame Mr. Jaeger for such a heinous crime?"

"No, it's fine. She's mad that he and Levi Ackerman are dating," Austin Ral let out a tired sigh. He had seen the cloaked figure across the street and knew that if he was there someone within the force informed them about his daughter ignoring their boss' request.

"Off the record, Mr. Ral," the detective offered a venomous chuckle, "the boss has double the amount and they want by tonight, thanks to your brat's little escapade."

Austin watched in horror as the officer of the law walked away as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Everyone at the station watched as Petra once again tried attacking an officer. That had called in the on-call psychologist to make on observation.

"What do you think?" asked Pixis as he stood next to Dr. Ilse Langnar. She had been with him when he interrogated the Jaeger children. Her long black hair was in a low ponytail, she had enough make up to go for the neutral look, but her freckles were still seen. It must have been her day off if she switched her pant suite for a black and white kimono cardigan, black tank, washed boyfriend jeans, and black pumps.

"You want my answer as a doctor or a mother?" her voice was no longer of the young adult he had met years ago.

"Both, I guess," he shrugged.

"Hm, well, as a mother, she needs an ass whopping. My daughter goes to the same school as her and she's made every student's life a living hell. She fells that she's entitled to everything and anyone she chooses. I've done several complaints to the school but all have been ignored.

"As a doctor, she had obvious signs of sociopathic behavior. She had no history of any mental disorder and since someone was brave enough to challenge her, she snapped". Dr. Langnar turned to the officer and asked the question she was dying to ask. "What about Jaeger, I'm sure her lawyer will say that she was provoked by kid?"

"She is getting a state appointed attorney," signed Pixis, "her father will be testifying against her. And now thanks to you, we will be getting in contact with the school and see why they never looked into those accusations."

"So our boy will not be charged?" she was worried about Eren. It had been a miracle that the state understood that what he did was in self-defense and wasn't trailed as an adult.

"No, he wasn't in town when the alleged crime was committed. We have records of that, so he's free to go."

"Good, that family does not need any more shit," and with that Dr. Langnar walked into the interrogation room to speak to Petra.

"Hello, Petra, I'm Dr. Langnar, how are you today?" Every neuron in her body was screaming at her to smack this girl a few times for what she did to her daughter but she had to be professional. She'll defend herself if Petra attacks.

"How am I? Are you really asking how I'm doing?" scuffed the ginger. She ran her good hand through her chopped hair and groaned in annoyance. "How do you think I'm doing? I've been raped and beaten and these pigs have the audacity of arresting me instead of that freak! He stole my boyfriend, stole my friends, he beat me, and took my purity! He should be arrested not me!" She needed someone to believe her. She needed anything to make Eren be out of her way to be happy with Levi.

"And why do you say that, Petra," interrogated the psychologist.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" shouted Petra as she stood from her seat, "You're going to let that rapist walk away free of charge while I, the victim, have to see his face every day until graduation?! What if he does it again?!" This wasn't going as expected. They needed to arrest Eren. _Why is everyone defending that freak?!_

"Ms. Ral, are you aware that Town Council member, Kenny Ackerman, has announced his nephew's engagement to Dr. Jaeger's son, Eren Jaeger, this morning, just before your arrest? May of the Ackerman's and Jaeger mutual friends knew about the announcement. Some are claiming that this was your way of taking Mr. Jaeger out of the picture". Dr. Langnar sat back in her chair, crossed her arms over her chest, and crossed her right leg over her left. She watched Petra's movements. What she did was unorthodox and could get her suspended but she knew that this would be the only way Petra would crack.

Petra's eyes widened in disbelief, and just like that, shock was replaced by rage. She slammed her hand against the cold table top, "DON'T LIE TO ME! LEVI LOVES ME, NOT THAT FAGGOT! HE SHOULD BE GETTING MARRIED TO ME! I DIDN'T DO THIS SO THEY COULD GET MARRIED!"

Langner motioned for two officers to enter the room and handcuffed Petra. They got what they were looking for. She won't be able to use the insanity plea, even if her life depended on it.

Pixis stormed into the interrogation room as they took Petra out. "What the Hell was that, Langner?"

"I did what I had to do to get her to tell the truth, Pixis. I think it's best if you call the Ackerman's and the Jaeger's down here," she stood from her set to look at the officer in the eyes.

"You are not a DA assigned to this case, that is not your call,"

"I'm not, but they have the right to know". Dr. Lagner stomped passed Dot Pixis as she left the room. "Call them or I will," she shouted as she walked to the elevator.

Pixis let out an audible growl. He knew she was right, he had to contact the Jaeger to let them know what happened before word got out. "Dammit."

* * *

Levi stood behind his boyfriend as they watched the dolphins swim by. When his uncle had said that they were going to take a ferry, he had expected a small little thing that could only hold so much weight and would give a small tour, not some huge ass ship that could fit like 60 cars, but he was glad. It wasn't as crowded as he had thought it would be. Just commuters going to and from work.

He pressed his body closer to Eren – feeling the teen's ass right up against his member – he wrapped his arms around Eren's waist. He looked around and saw that they were alone on this part of the ship, so, he kissed the junction between Eren's neck and shoulder.

"We're in public," the pretty eyed teen playfully clicked his tongue, but lent into the embrace.

"That didn't stop them," he pointed at Armin and Annie. Eren turned to look at his friends and, yup, that didn't stop them.

Annie was facing down, mouth open, face red, eyes covered by her sunglasses. She was gripping the railing so hard, her knuckled turned white. He saw slight movement and lowered his gaze, she was wearing a white oversized tank that exposed her baby blue swim top, but Armin's finger was under it, massaging her breast.

"Ah," she quietly cried. He felt so dirty watching his friend melted in such a place. He saw her knees buckle and if it wasn't for the boyfriend holding her, she would have fallen to the floor.

"Sh," whispered Armin, leaving marks down her neck. Annie buckled her hips against Armin's hardened member, giving him the needed friction as his other hand worked her region.

"Are they?" Eren looked back at Levi, who nodded. "Damn little mushroom, who would have thought he was into something like that?" he rhetorically asked.

"Let's go find the others. At this rate, he'll be fucking her in no time." The young couple left those two to do their thing in private while they searched the other side of the ship for the rest of their friends.

They walked to the front of the ship where Jean and Mikasa were, and Eren was in awe when he, once again, saw the dolphins. Why pay to go dolphin watching when you can do it for free by taking the city's public transportation.

He looked out into the open waters, and he felt at peace. His earlier brake down was long forgotten. This was why he loved the ocean. This was something he and his father had in common. He remembers playing in the water with his father, Jean, and Marco while his mother, sisters, and aunts soaked up some sun. His thoughts went back to the last time they went to the beach together. That was the best moment in his life. He had been to the beach several times with his mother or aunts, but never with his dad. Those were his best memories. That was what he wanted to be the last memory of his father. Not his mutilated remains.

"It was Marco's 12th or 13th birthday, I don't remember," chuckled Jean, resting his chin onto of his girlfriend's head. He gave her a light squeeze and continued, "Papa Grisha had promised all of us to take us to the beach for our birthdays. I didn't pay much mind to it since I was still a kid, but a few weeks after my birthday, he arrived home and told us to have our bags ready by June 10th and to not ask any questions."

Eren looked off into the clear waters and closed his eyes. The spray of the water will help conceal his tears. " _I guess he remembers, too_ ," he thought.

"Like I said, I didn't pay much mind to it. Work had always been difficult for him, you know running his own clinic. They would say they didn't mind mom and me living with them, but even though he was a doctor the mortgage to the home had to be a little high up, including the add-ons, and not everyone would hire a high school dropout, like my mom. But he always included her and me in everything they did and always considered me his son," he sniffed. "Anyway, he arrived home told us we had to be packed by then but never told us why…"

"Until he woke us up at five in the morning to get to the airport in time," cut in Eren, with a sad smile. Levi mimicked Jean's hold on him, kissing the top of his messy hair.

"Yeah, I was still half asleep but woke up quickly when I heard my mom ask papa 'why Spain?' We spent two full weeks doing family fun activities, and the last two or three days we spent it at the beach. I think we were in Menorca, Spain, don't really remember," he laughed at the memory.

 _Eren had thrown the biggest tantrum that morning because he wanted to wear Isabel's princess bathing suit and his mother had said no repeatedly. Isabel was 'daddy's girl' but whenever Grisha saw one of his babies cry, he'd give them what they wanted. So he told Carla to allow the boy to wear the princess suit, and Isabel didn't feel like wearing something_ _ **too**_ _'girly'._

"We were ready to go home when some kids started making fun of this bastard," he pointed at his cousin. "Us, kids, didn't know what they were saying since they were speaking French and our moms never enforced us to speak it, so we didn't care," he took a deep breath, " one of the parents laughed and said 'regarder le petit pede'."

Both the Ackerman's understood what that meant. Mikasa reached out to hold her friend's hand and Levi tightened the hug he had Eren in. But Eren didn't let that memory ruin everything that was going on. He closed his eyes and replayed that event. His aunt's short brown hair was loose and in waves thanks to the salt water. Her black on piece was missing the sides, showing off the matching rose tattoo her and her sisters had. She had gone up to the mother and father and as kindly as possible told them to shut up and when they didn't, they got into a much too heated argument. He remembered his mother and aunt trying to calm his aunt Sophia down, while his father did his best to communicate with the father. They were all ignoring the children and one of the 'bullies' decided to push him and shouted 'gay' at him.

"Eren, Isabel, and I kicked that kids asses," Jean laughed at the memory. "Aunt Carla and Aunt Rose Marie sent the whole trip home scolding us and mom for fighting. We received a pretty decent raise in our allowance the following week. 'Violence is never the answer and if you do end up fighting make sure that they hit you first', that was what papa told us while we were having dinner at the hotel."

"Damn," smiled Mikasa as she put a strand of hair behind her ear and looked out into the sea, "your father seemed to be real cool." Kenny had received custody of her after Grisha had been murdered, so she didn't get a chance to meet him like the Smith children did. "I wish I would have been able to meet him."

"He sounds like Kenny," Levi scrunched up his face in disgust. One Kenny was enough for him. "But I gotta agree with Princess over there."

"They were friends," injected Eren. "That's how we met Mikasa after he got custody of her, and, well, you, we didn't get to meet you till freshman year."

Carla didn't want to interrupt the heart to heart the kids were having but they needed to know what was going on back home. Eren had to decide what he was going to do.

* * *

"Why?!"

"Petra had accused Eren of sexually assaulting her," sighed Carla, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What the fuck?!" shouted Hanji. She knew that Petra didn't like them, but to as far as accusing her brother for doing something so vile was just low. "Why would she do that?!"

"You remember Detective Pixis, the man who handled your father's case?" her children nodded, while everyone else was clueless. "Well, they arrested her this morning and Dr. Langnar said it'd be best if we went back because she believes they will try to say that he provoked her in some way. So we'll be heading back home tonight, I'm sorry."

"That's bull, mom, and you know it! There is proof that he was with us when the so call attack happened. There are police records of that!" shouted Isabel. She was furious. She hadn't felt such rage in her body since that night years ago.

"They thinks that the attorney appointed to her will try to use Eren's trial to get him convicted," spoke Kenny. Like hell he was going to leave his friend's kids hang like that. He swore his life to protecting the Jaeger family – even if it killed him.

"What trial?" asked Farlan as he looked between the Jaegers. Isabel and Eren were looking down and Hanji was looking off out the window. "Iz?"

"I'm sorry!" shouted Isabel bringing her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. She kept chanting 'I'm sorry', her eyes wide as she remembered what she had to do when that man was beating her little brother to death. "I-I had no choice. H-he was gonna k-k-kill Er. I had no ch-choice," she tried swallowing he lump in her throat but couldn't. Eren began to rub the imaginary blood off his hands while Hanji stood from her seat and ran to the guest bath to empty her stomach at the memory.

 _Somehow, Eren had broken free and ran to get help – or so she thought. Their captured laughing, 'ready for the hunt' one of them said. She wasn't sure how long her and Isabel had been tied up but the man who bound her hands together did it a little too hard that she felt the rope cutting into her wrists._

" _Let's give the little shit about another hour before we go for him. It'll be dark soon, and by what I saw he's afraid of the dark," the man laughed next to her as he pulled her up to feet. She tried to fight at much as possible but he flung her onto the worn out mattress on the floor. A whimper escaped her when she landed. She felt the mattress dip and she closed her eyes as tight as she could._

" _Don't touch her!" shouted Isabel before she cried out in pain._

" _Shut up," laughed the other man in the room. "I think you should give her a preview of what the boss wants with her. I'm sure he won't m...". Hanji felt those hands gently caress her inner thigh and let out and audible sob. But he stopped when there was a knock at the door. She heard the door open and then her little brother speak._

" _I'm s-sorry, I ju-st wanna go home," he hiccupped. But that was all a lie. Hiding behind his back, he had a kitchen knife that he found in the cabin. He waited until the man was close enough._

" _It's okay," mocked the man that answered the door, "I'm sure you wo-" his words were cut short and Hanji felt the man sitting next to her abruptly sit up._

" _What did you do?!" he shouted while the other man chocked on his own blood. She heard her brother run and a loud thud._

" _There were three," shouted Isabel as she stared at her brother with wide eyes._

" _What?" asked Eren as he cut the rope from around his twin's wrists._

" _There were three men, Er, not two? One of them is," before for her eyes, her brother was being flung across the room landing and breaking the wooden dinner table. "Eren?!" she shouted with her brother started wheezing and coughing._

 _Hanji tried to get on her feet once more but tripped on the knife the man that touched her dropped._

" _Fight," coughed Eren as he spat out blood. "You have to fig –ahhhh," he cried when he felt something sharp cut through his leg and the weight of the man above him. He coughed with every breath he took. The last thing he remembered seeing was his sister's pleading emerald eyes._

 _Isabel stood with her eyes wide in shock. Their kidnapped feel on top of her brother with a gushing wound in the small of his back. In her hand was the knife Eren had used to cut the rope of her. She let it fall to the grown with a wet clink. She follows, by falling to her knees and released a blood curling scream thinking her brother was dead._

 _Hanji used the knife she had tripped on to cut off the rope from her wrist. As much as it stung, she made her way to her siblings. Isabel didn't seem to be injured, just shocked. She pushed the man off her bother, took off her favorite pink knitted sweater, and used it to stop the bleed from Eren's leg._

 _It wasn't long after that a bald man with a gray mustache found them in that same position. Both Eren and Isabel pale – one from shock and the other due to blood lose._

Carla only told them the rated-G version of events. It would be up to her children to tell their partners the full story.

That night, Casey rode with Kenny, Armin, and Annie while Carla drove Erwin's car with the kids. Neither of the siblings had gotten out of their trance just yet. Farlan held Isabel so close that he thought she would suffocate. Erwin cooed Hanji as she slept with her head on his shoulder. Levi and Eren had the third row to themselves. Eren's head rested on Levi's lap as tears silently slid down his face. The truth was out, Levi would surly hate him.

What the three Jaegers' didn't know was with this, their boyfriends made the choice to stay and protect them. They will stand by their sides through thick and thin, till death do them part.

* * *

 **I wanted to point out that I personally hate the word 'faggot', why I used it, I'm not even sure. I want to apologize if anyone was offended, that wasn't my intent.**

 **P.S tell me if ya see any mistakes I could have missed.**

 **Love**

 **Maggie Love**


	6. Graduation Day

_**Hey, guys, I hope everyone is doing good.**_

 ** _I wanna thank everyone who favorited this and followed it. I had started it off as a one-shot but you guys liked it. That is why I'm sad to announce that there is only one chapter after this to go and it would be complete._**

 ** _Thanks again, guys._**

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

The sun light that shone through the window woke him from his restless sleep. He prayed that whatever happened last night was just a horrible dream. Gradually, he opened his sleepy eyes and let out a defeated sigh. From what he remembered, last night he was in Mitras with his boyfriends and friends and then his mom said something about coming home. Levi would surely hate him if had opened up and told him the truth. Who'd want to date a psycho?

He tried to roll away from the window, but whoever was sleeping next to him groaned and buried their face in him messy mop of chestnut hair. But it couldn't be Levi, could it?

Wait a minute, why is he in his room?

He threw off whoever's arm was hugging him and abruptly sat up. When did they get home? Why was Levi in his bed? His eyes were wide in shock while his young heart began to beat in an irregular pace. Being that last night was, in fact real, should Levi be gone?

"Oi, Brat," yawned Levi, rubbing the sleep off his eyes as he sat. It was very well known that he wasn't a morning person, but being woken up by getting shoved off the bed shocked the hell out of him. He saw the way his boyfriend/girlfriend trembled with a defeated look on their face as they paced back and forth. What was he expecting? "Eren," he called out again, but Eren kept pacing about the room, talking to themselves. He stood from the bed, in only boxer briefs, and walked towards the younger of the two. He grabbed them by their arms and flung them on the bed. "Yo, shitface?!" he yelled.

That snapped his partner out of their small trance. They looked up at him with their big, beautiful mismatch eyes – filling with tears, "You're still here?" he acknowledged.

"Yeah, where else, idiot?" commented Levi. "Why would you think I'd leave you?" He took a seat next to Eren and took both his hands in his. How could Eren think he'd leave, didn't they trust him?

"I'm a monster," whispered Ere and looked away as tears rolled down his puffy cheeks.

"We're all monsters, brat – you, me, Mikasa, Armin, Lenny, your mom," affirmed Levi. "You did what you hat too, to save your sisters, and in doing so, you almost lost your life. That's admirable, Love. Don't you ever think low of yourself for that. If you hadn't acted, who knows where Hanji and Isabel would be right now?" praised Levi. He didn't think of Eren as a monster. If it were him and Mikasa, he'd do anything to save his cousin's life. Even if needed to get someone else's blood on his pale hands.

"B-but, I killed two men, Levi, two!" argued Eren through sobs, sticking two fingers in the air.

"And?" scuffed Levi, "is that supposed to scare me? My mom was a prostitute, Eren. She didn't care if they were junkies, drunks, rapists, murderers, or what nots, as long as she got her money and/or dope – she was content." He looked away. He loved his mother to death, but her way of life was killing him little by little. Drug, alcohol, sex, and death were at every turn. If it hadn't been for his uncle trying to break his mother from that life style, he, too, would be laying in some unknown place with a needle in his arm.

Eren was at loose for words. He never knew that about his boyfriend. They've known each other for four flippin' years and he is just learning this now.

"You don't scare me, Eren Jaeger." Levi lent in and took Eren's lips in a deep kiss. "Ewe," he broke away, "Morning breath." Levi scrunched his face and pushed Eren away. The younger of the two laughed a whole hearted laugh. The raven haired teen grabbed a pillow and hit the brunette in the face. "By the way, pronoun?"

"You know I hate them/they, so he," sighed Eren and got off the bed to go wash up.

After quickly washing up, the young couple went downstairs for breakfast. Eren took every step while his boyfriends took two at a time. Their one on one time before their shower really helped ease Eren's nerves.

Reaching the second floor, they headed directly to the kitchen only to find it occupied by Carla, Kenny, Sophia, and Marco. Each had a grim expression on their face, a mug of coffee, and by the looks of it, they didn't notice them in the door way.

"Okay," began Sophia, "at least we know that the police discovered that this was a hoax and didn't arrest Er. But what are we going to do about Petra. I have dinner last night with Reiner and he confirmed that all evidence shows that that little shit had a temper tantrum because she walked in one Eren and Levi doing the do."

"I went with Bertolt and Mina to the pickup location and Ral did drop off the money. I told Reiner to double the amount since this would really mess up the kids' lives and he dropped off the 2 million," added Marco, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mina was in the crowd of on-lookers when they arrested Petra. She was standing by Thomas Wagner and some of his friends when he recognized me," reported Marco.

"Wagner?" questioned Sophia. She began to think back, wrecking her brain for memories long forgotten. "Wasn't one of the kids' kidnappers named Joseph Wagner?"

"You're right," answered Kenny, he let his palm hit the top of the cold counter, "could this Thomas be Wagner's family? I thought we had made it obvious for them not to engage in any sort of altercation with our family."

"Okay," nodded Carla, she hadn't heard Kenny's last statement, too busy thinking on what she had to do. "Eren is the only male born heir to the family. Grisha and I tried our best to keep our babies out of this life, but those bastards won't let them be, so there is only one solution," boomed her small voice, "From this day forward, Hanji, Isabel, and Eren will be at every meeting and everything. They will shadow us so they could learn what they have to do once we are gone. Sophie, you will have to decide if you want Jean to get involved or not, Kenny same to you for Levi and Mikasa. As of now, my children will be in the Scouts until then, keep them safe." Carla turned around the exit the kitchen but stopped in her tracks when she saw familiar mops of brown and black hair.

* * *

Parents, students, and faculty flooded the prescient. The Jaeger's, Ackerman's, Smith's, and Leonhart's arrived at the prescient with Carla's attorney, Frieda Reiss. Armin had in his hands the very camera he used to record events that happened while going to and in Mitras. Mitras Shore Side PD sent over their logs showing what time Eren, Levi, and their friends had been arrested, along with the names of the other party involved, and when they were released to their parents. They had already been ruled out but after speaking with their attorney, they were going to press charges on Petra for bullying, slander, stalking, and that included Thomas and his goons getting arrested for assault against Eren. But they were amazed at the number of people there for the same cause.

They were free to go until further notice.

* * *

School was different. No one paid him any mind, being too busy being nosy and watching as officers entered and exited Principle Zachly's office. Half of the student body was glad Petra was gone, while the other half was baffled by her arrest. They still didn't believe any of it. Not that they know what happened within the Ral home.

Eren entered Mr. Shadis' class, holding Levi's hand in his tan one. His nails were now a powder pink but he didn't care, he loved the color. Levi had painted his nails the night before to help him relax.

They took a seat at Levi's regular table – Eren now occupying Petra's old seat. Oluo and Eld gave him a confused look but he ignored them. He pulled off his book bag and gently placed it on the table top and began to take out his and Levi's things. Levi watched as his boyfriend began to organize his supplies. With a silent chuckle, he ruffled Eren's hair. He knew the whole lesson by memory, so why take notes?

"Why are you taking notes? You know this shit like you know my dick?" teased Levi. He let out a whole hearted laugh at how red Eren's face got. Said teen wanted the earth to open at that very moment and swallow him whole. Levi was amazing, but the boy needed a filter.

"Shut up," whined Eren, playfully smacking Levi's arm. "Dad spent most of his time hitting the books to be a great doctor and I'm going to do the same." He took off his glasses and began to clean the lenses using his black v-neck. "So, shut up."

Levi playfully clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. He grabbed one of Eren's pens and grabbed his note packet.

Oluo eyed the young couple up and down. Their friend had been arrested and these two were like nothing had ever happened. How could Levi be so happy? He and Petra were attached at the hip, right? Just last week she had told him that her progress to become Levi's girlfriend was very high. From what he knew, Petra wasn't delusional; she just always worked for what she wanted. He studied Eren as the teen wrote the date at the upper right hand corner of his paper.

What does Levi see in him?

"Hi, Eren," began the blond that occupied the table, "I'm Eld and this is Oluo, were Levi's friends," he greeted politely. He had nothing against the kid, he was just intimidated by his intelligence.

"I know." Eren would usually stay quiet by the needed to let people hear his voice at least once in his whole high school career. He looked up and offed a deadpanned look to the seniors. "You and your friend Gunther are on the football team. I've see you with your jersey."

"Oh," chuckled Eld. He was a little creeped out that Eren knew who his best friend was, but he was dating Levi, so he must have told him.

"Levi," injected Oluo before Eld could continue speaking. "Did you know Petra got arrested?" He saw the 'intruder' (that's what he's calling the pretty eyed teen) go pale and his friend grow angry. "Poor Petra is probably cold and hungry, and you've already replaced her with this loser freak," venom oozed out of his mouth as he spoke. His dislike for the younger teen was evident to the other three at the table.

"The only freak in this class was that psycho bitch, you call a friend. Learn your facts before you start shitting out of your mouth," snarled Levi as he stood from his seat, "don't you dare say shit like that if you don't know the fucking story." How dare Oluo say something like that in front of Eren? His boyfriend never did anything to him, so why?

Shadis entered that moment with detective Hannes in tow. "What is going on here? Class is about to start and you're already fighting?" he scolded. "This is a place for learning not a fight club. Sit down Ackerman. Everyone take out their text book and continue working on your packets. We'll go over it together once I'm done with the officer." He turned to his desk and gathered his conduct book. Yes, he had a conduct record book. Their school issued system was a lot easier but he did everything manually in case the light went out – he'd just transfer everything after class. He handed it to the officer and began speaking as he escorted the man out of the glass. "It's in alphabetical order, so she'll be at the bottom. Personally, I'm glad she's out of my class. She was the bad egg of the group, always wanting to be paired up with Ackerman, no matter what." The door clicked shut after him.

"You see," shouted Levi, "even fucking Shadis is glad that bitch is gone!"

"Levi, enough," scolded Eren. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and yanked him down to his seat. "They are gonna find out if they go to the trial anyways. Let's just do our work and get this over with, k?" As the days had passed, it was getting a lot more difficult for him to ignore the taunts and abuse from his fellow students. His patience was wearing thin.

"Ignore him," sighed Eld, running a hand though his messy long blond hair. "He's mad that people are coming forward about Petra's constant abuse. I guess she found you, Jaegers, a threat?"

Eren smiled and began small talk with the blond as they waited for their teacher to return. Eld was amazed at the brunette's vast knowledge. They joked around a bit, talked about video game, and Eld even asked to be tutored after school. Levi was practically glued to Eren, he watched over him as if Eld would try to steal him away.

Oluo wasn't having any of that. Not only was Levi replacing Petra with Eren, but so was Eld. That wasn't right. They were friends. A small growl left his slightly parted lips as he stood. He walked around the table over to Eren and roughly yanked him back out of his seat.

He knew how to react when Thomas had his arm around him, but this was new. On instinct, Eren grabbed his fine point pen and aimed it to whoever touched it.

Hannes and the teacher heard the commotion going on within the class room and rushed inside. They found Eren on the floor nursing his head and Oluo had a pen sticking out of his arm. The class was silent. Oluo was still in shock, processing what had happened.

"Jaeger just assaulted Oluo, Mr. Shadis," shouted a student within the class.

"That's a lie," snarled Levi, challenging the female student to dare say otherwise.

"Yeah," agreed Eld. "He was helping me out when Oluo attacked him."

"Bozado, principle's office, now."

* * *

 _ **4 months later…**_

Erin gripped her boyfriend's hand as they waited for the jury. She had never expected to spend her senior year in and out of a court room, but she was glad it would finally be over.

She closed her eyes and thought back on how her life turned to shit when she began to date one Levi Ackerman. But life had gotten better also. She became the head of a family she didn't even know existed – more like an apprentice to her mother and Kenny. Armin and Mikasa were her best friends but she trusted Jean with her life, so he became her right hand man in the family. Levi supports her decision in taking over the family business to the fullest, but other than that, she is still the same person he met sitting on the porch steps that late October night, four years ago.

She hadn't noticed that she had zoned out until her boyfriend nudged her shoulder and pointed at the jury.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" called the judges and he rearranged his wire frame glasses.

"We have, your honor," answered a short blond woman. The officer walked over to her and she handed him a folded piece of paper. The man walked over to the judge and handed him said paper. He let out a grunt in approval and began calling out the charges.

"On the felony count of inappropriate use of emergency services – including first responders and hospital employees – how do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant guilty."

"On the two counts of stalking a minor', how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilt."

"On multiple counts of aggravated assault against fellow students, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"On four counts of aggravated assault with a deadly weapon against a peace officer, how do you find the defendant?"

"We, the jury, find the defendant Petra Eloise Ral," Erin tightened her hold on Levi's arm as she waited for the verdict. Her heart hammered in her chest. "Guilty."

Erin through her arms in the air shouting a huge "whop".

"The defendant will remain in Saint Maria's Federal Prison as she awaits sentencing. Thank you for your service," the judge thanks the jury as they file out of the court room.

Erin pulls her boyfriend into a bear hug and let the water works out. This trial was over. They could go back to their happy life without Petra trying to ruin it for them.

* * *

Petra walked down the corridor of the prison like if she owned the place. She didn't make speak to anyone, deciding to be the lone wolf. She was angry. Levi should be hers, he humiliated her when he said they weren't together. Maybe he was just trying to save face in front of Eren?

She was told they were moving her to a new housing unit today, but the room they escorted her too was anything but that. The room was well lit, showing the cold metal chair in the center of the room. The one of the officers roughly shoved her towards the chair, sat her down, and cuffed her to the hair.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" she shouted, hopping that someone would hear her and help her up. No one answered. She sat there for what seemed like hour until the door finally opened. But she wasn't expecting Kenny Ackerman or Carla Jaeger to enter the room.

"Where's Levi?" she shouted at Kenny, but the man just scuffed and slapped her.

"Do it," ordered Carla – several inmates inter the room as one of the corrections officers violently slapped the teen. "I told not to mess with my children and what did you do? You accused my child of assault and rape. Now, Petra, were gonna show you what happens when you don't follow my orders." The brunette snapped her finger and the correction officer removed the cuffs.

Before she could even stand up, the fellow inmates began beating her down. But the only thing going through her mind was 'Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman were going to pay'.

* * *

Erin sat in the front seat of her mother's car, looking at the school for what seemed like hours. The four years she spent in this place will be nothing but memories in the next few hours. After Zachly was fired and Mr. Shadis promoted to principle, she was able to walk the school hall in peace. Unlike Zachly, Principle Shadis enforced the No-tolerance policy against bullying. She would walk down the halls holding her boyfriend's hand in her and not be called some rude name. She still hadn't gone to school as Erin, but she did wear light makeup on every once in a while, had a pass to use the faculty restroom, allowed to change in a separate area during gym, but not just her, this also included those who had been signaled out based on their sexuality.

But today was different. Today she was going to enter the school and walk across that stage in the beautiful white, strapless, mid-thigh dress her boyfriend bought her for her 17th birthday, and on her feet were a sparkly gold, closed toe heel she had in her closet. She felt confident in her outfit, but was still nervous on how the school would react.

"Ready, Er-bear?" asked her older sister as she exited the car and stuffed the keys to the car in her dress pocket. Her mocha lock weren't in their usual hi-ponytail, but in soft loose curls the cascaded down her back. Her thick strap, backless dress hugged all her curves with ease, and on her feet were sparkly silver heels that matched Erin's.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Care bear," she took a deep breath and exited the car. She met her sister at the front of the car and they walked to meet their boyfriends. As they walked, she felt eyes burning a hole in her back, but was a little too nervous to look back. She didn't want to see faces of disgust when she looked back. Reaching Levi, she quickened her pace and greeted him with a loving hug.

"Beautiful as always, Ladies," complemented Erwin, as he too, hugged his girlfriend hello. "Shall we?" he presented his arm for Hanji to take so she could escort her to her seat.

"Thank you, kind sir," teased the tall brunette and took his arm. With equally matching smiles on their faces, the Jaeger sister entered the building, walking those halls one final time.

* * *

Since she was valedictorian and Erwin, salutatorian, Shadis had them in his office to personally congratulate them. They were the first ever students to graduate with him as principle and he wanted a photo with them both. He dubbed them the 'Pride and Joy' of Titan High because of how fast they were able to get rid of the hierarchy rank Petra had set.

* * *

The crowd erupted into cheers when the band began to play the school song, signaling the entrance of the graduating class. The family, as Carla liked calling it, sat in the first two rows by the stage so they can see their babies walk across that stage. In the first row was Marco, his mother – Rose Marie, Sophia, Carla, Casey, and Kenny. Behind them were Isabel, Farlan, Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Annie, Sasha, and Krista. At their feet were signs made by the girls, with their loved ones names.

Erin and Erwin walked in a straight line as they guided their classmates to their seats. They walked past the first two chairs and onto the stage to take their seats next to one of the many school board members. Principle Shadis began to introduce everyone who was on stage, with the exception of the two students. Everyone who spoke spat the usual nonsense of they with the best for the future, how much they've grown, and what nots, but Erin wasn't paying attention – too busy looking out at the sea of fellow students. Erwin took his turn at the podium and gave the speech. It was short and straight to the point, but everyone cheered when he was done.

Will they do the same for her?

Shadis took his spoke once more and began speaking. "Before I introduce this year's valedictorian, I'd like to share a short story about the first day I met him/her/they?" He looked back at the young student who answered with 'her' and offered two thumbs up. "Okay, a short story about the first day I met her." he chuckled but continued, "You see, back in the day, when I was a high school student, I had this friend. To me she was the most beautiful being on this earth, but I was, what you kid call, Friend-zoned." Several oh's and laughs were heard throughout the auditorium.

"after we graduated, we went our separate ways, and I forgot about her and met the love of my life. I moved back and on a night out with family and friends, I ran into my old crush." Shadis looked around and found Carla looking at him, with a fond smile on her youthful face. He release a small chuckle and smiled, "In her arms was a baby boy, about a year old with the most beautiful eye I had ever seen – and she had beautiful eyes. But her baby's were so big and curiously looking around wanting to learn about the life around him. We talked a bit and out of the blue she asked 'Isn't he great?'". A 25 year old Carla stood before him with baby Eren in her arms studying the strange man before him. "I was take back by her question and asked "How do you know he's great, he's still a baby with a life time to decide what he wants to do. Her answer made me think, "he and his sister were born into this world when the odd were against them". And she was right." He looked into the crown, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I had the pleasure of being her teacher and she grew up to be even greater than her mother had predicted. So, with that said, I present to you, valedictorian of this year's Class of 2015, Ms. Erin Jaeger."

Isabel and her friends stood up from their seats holding an 'Erin is #1' sign as they cheered for her sister. "That my twin! I love you, twin two!"

"I love you too, twin one," giggled Erin, blowing her sister a kiss. "And thank you for the introduction Shadis." She looked out into crowd and saw very little judgment. "Hello, parents, students, and faculty. I'm sure many of you thought he got his story confused but he didn't. 17 years ago, my mother gave birth to twins, one girl and one boy – but as you all can see, I don't follow society's rules on gender."

"True dat," shouted someone in the audience and she couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure everyone is expecting me to say that these past four years were the best years of our lives and that we made the best of friends anyone could ask for, but I'm not. Our humanity was tested out in the worst ways but we didn't give up. We took everything we learned and used it to guide us to the right path, and this day is just to congratulate us on a job well done. Beside the lessons our teachers gave us, we learned what love and heartbreak was, what is right or wrong, we even learned how to take care of fake babies." The audience laughed, and she couldn't help but smile at the warmth she felt inside at the sound.

She looked out into the sea of faces and locked eyes with her boyfriend who was sitting two rows behind hers. "Thanks to everything we have learned, we are now ready to take life by the balls and achieve the goals everyone once told us we couldn't achieve. If that is getting married, going to college, having kids, you name it. To the parents and faculty, before you today are the doctors, nurses, lawyers, police officers, accountants, athletes, actors, actresses, and politicians of tomorrow. Thanks to the love and support you gave us from birth we were able to achieve this milestone in life. Thank you. And to my fellow class of 2015, we did it!" The auditorium was filled by whistles and claps from those within the room.

Everything after that was a blur too her. She felt like if she was in a dream as she walked across that stage and handed her diploma. She remembers someone shouting her name, but she wasn't sure who that was. She stood from her seat when Levi' walked across that stage to receive his diploma, but stopped mid cheer when Levi reached Shadis. After he had taken his diploma in hand, he unzipped his while gown, and ripped his black button up open.

The audience went crazy. On his black undershirt, in bold white letter was 'Erin, look to your left'. Everyone did as the shirt said. In her friend's hands was a huge sign that read

'Will you marry me?

-Levi'

Her mouth dropped. 'Say yes', was heard over the catcalls and all she could do was frantically node and Levi ran up to her.

Fuck the best four years of her life. Today was and will forever be the best day of her life.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you guys think. kk, if yall see any errors let me know, please.**_

 _ **any ways, One more chapter and that'll be it for this lovely fic. As I stated earlier, I had originally thought of this fic as a one short and I'm 6 chapters in, lol. But the next will be the end.**_

 _ **Maggie Love**_


	7. The Heir of Maria

**Hey guy, I'm back with the final chapter of this fic. I hope y'all enjoyed it like I did.**

 **P.S There is no relation between Frieda Reiss, Krista/Historia, and Rod Reiss. As y'all know, Frieda Reiss was Carla's lawyer - she is from Maria, Rod Reiss is just a lowlife from Sina, and Krista is Krista. She is in no way a Reiss in this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, in any way or form, own SnK.**

* * *

 **The Heir to Maria**

 _ **11 years later…**_

Eren, Jean, Levi, Erwin, and Farlan waited patiently at the designated location. The sun was setting just behind the mountain range that bordered the town of Shinganshia. It was their first meeting without his mother, his aunt, Kenny, and Marco. She had faith that it would go without any issues, but those who called themselves the Military Police or MP's – the same organization trying to push them out of business – were known to play dirty.

" _You look naïve and innocent, my angel baby," stated his mother after he had dropped of his and Levi's children. "They'll think you know shit about the job at hand and try to cheat you."_

" _I'm your son," smiled Eren, "the 'Prince of Maria', heir to your organization," he giggled and pecked her cheek. "They won't know what hit them," he gave a reassuring smile before walking to the rental Farlan had acquired. How, he wasn't sure._

"They're here". Jean's voice broke his chain of thought. He turned to look out the back right passenger window and, sure enough, two black SUVs with tinted windows were driving up.

"Show time," he smiled at his cousin who sat next to him. "Levi," he called his husband, "have Hanji on standby if these shits don't go with the plan. Erwin, make sure communication with Armin is on at all times," he ordered. "Farlan, if this gets out of hand, I want you to get the three of you out of here as soon as possible."

"But..."

"Don't," scolded Eren, cutting his brother-in-law off. "Just do as I say and you and Erwin help Levi raise my babies". He nodded at Jean and they exited the SUV. Walking to the two men, he knew exactly who one of them was. His overweight short stature, round face, jagged raven colored locks, with a thin mustache – Rod Reiss, a spineless bastard that always tried to get his dirty work done by enlisting the help from smaller organizations with the promise of a better future.

"I thought the ' _Prince of Maria_ '," the other man used air quotes, "would make a personal appearance," scuffed the dark haired man that stood next to Rod Reiss.

"Dirk," scolded the man and the other just rolled his eyes. Undenounced to them Levi was monitoring their body language from the SUV.

"The ' _Prince of Maria_ ' is here, you shit," Jean clicked his tongue in annoyance. He didn't have his bleach blond undercut – he still sported his undercut – and he finally grew into his long face. The stubble on his chin made him looked older and gave off the aura of layback man, which he wasn't. He was just as hot-headed as his cousins.

"What, is he scared to face us and sent his sheep?" laughed Dirk Reiss, ignoring the way Eren's relaxed personal morphed into someone different.

"He…" the elder cousin quickly shut his mouth when his boss raised his hand up.

"Are you done?" he raised a brow, challenging Dirk, daring him to keep talking. The other man grew angry. "Good," smirked Eren, "Mr. Reiss," he turned to look at his friend's father in the eye, "As you know, The Scouts handles everything that goes in and out of Maria and Rose. My mother allowed you to run your gun trade in the Klorva districts in Rose and in Quinta District here in Maria. You agreed to give 30% of your profit and we haven't seen anything yet." The smiled Eren sent them sent a chill to both the Reiss members. "Now, if you want to avoid angering the 'Queen', I'll give you three days to give us what you owe or say good bye to our deal and war would be declared."

"Why you…" snarled Dirk, his raven hair swaying in the chilly mid-November night.

"I was talking to your father, brat," cut in Eren. "Three days, Mr. Reiss, and if you want some free advice. Teach your dog how to obey orders before I train him." Eren turned away to walk to the car, Jean right behind him. They heard a click and they stopped. Neither one had to turn around to know that the Reiss boy had pulled out his gun and pointed it to the back of Eren's head.

Farlan opened his door, ready to assist Eren but barely got one foot out of the car before being pulled back in by Levi.

"That's not wise, _mutt_ ," the dark chuckle that escaped Eren's lips sent child down their spines – including Jean's. "Did you think that we would arrange this meeting without back up? We have you surrounded, if you try to shot, my sniper will have you and your father down before that bullet hits me." He continued to walk to the car and jumped into the passenger seat followed by Jean.

Once they were seated and had their seatbelts on, Farlan drove away. "Isn't Krista acting like his daughter?"

"Yeah," hummed Eren. "She called me this morning gave me the rundown of her father's planner. She also sent Izzy some transcripts and discovered that there are several calls to and from Maria Corrections. She's going to figure out who is being held there and let me know."

* * *

She searched Rod's study for anything that would help the Scouts with destroying the dynasty the man was creating and sealing the deal with those dubbed the 'Titans'. She had searched every nook and cranny and came out empty. She stood behind the mess desk and scratched her blonde head in frustration. He wouldn't save anything on his desktop so it should be somewhere on his desk.

As quickly and as neatly as possible, she began to move things around – thanks to Levi's OCD on cleanliness. Several colors of post-it notes littered the desk, but nothing gave any valuable information. She went drawer by drawer and found nothing. Right when she was going to give up any hope she had, she found another planner. She flipped through the pages quickly and some something very important.

 **-Saturday, December 5 430, Petra Ral-**

She grabbed her phone and took a picture of it was about to send it to Eren when the study's door clicked open. She knelt down as if removing her phone charger from the external battery The man's computer was connected too.

"Ms. Historia," called out one of the many maids in the manor, "dinner is almost ready. You deserve a break from all that studying."

"Thank you, Alma," smiled Krista and grabbed her discarded school bag. "I was just getting my phone charger," she lied. "Do you know when my father will be returning?"

"No, madam," smiled the Alma, "He just said he had other business in Maria."

"Thank you, Alma, Ima go and have a quick shower before dinner." She quickly walked away. Once she was far enough form Alma, she sent Eren the photo.

* * *

Eren walked into his mother's office and founder her sitting at her desk, sorting out the mail. Since everyone's life was busy in both the organization and out, they had everything forwarded to the bar. Carla didn't mind at all. If anything bad was going to be sent to one of her children, she'd rather receive it then have it arrive at their home and endanger the lives of her grandchildren.

"How was the meeting?" she asked, placing an envelope addressed the Isabel in her stack. She had full confidence that her son wouldn't fail such a simple task, but her motherly instance had her more worried either way.

"It went fine," hummed Eren as he sat in one of the chairs by her desk. "Either the Reiss are as stupid as they look or they think they are above everyone else." He had read their body language during their meeting, "The son, Dirk, he's ambitious, but he's lust for power will run them to the grown. Rod, on the other hand, was sweating bullets during the whole thing. He knows that we can destroy him and he's scared."

"And Krista?" she looked up at her son. She didn't want to send her into their enemy's lion's den, since she was still young, but it gave them a foot into the door.

"We've been in constant communication with her since she went in. Apparently, Rod has several illegitimate children and it was easy to infiltrate," shrugged Eren. He knew his mother wasn't too happy with sending Krista in, but she resembled one of Reiss' teenage daughters – easy. Her height and innocent looks would help her gain Rod's trust over his sons, easily. "He plans on meeting up with Petra this weekend. We think that he's going to help her escape and off me. With the _Prince of Maria_ gone, he thinks you'll have no one else to take over."

Carla scuffed. Over the years, Petra has been writing letters to Levi expressing her love for him or asking why he never responded. Easy, he never received the letters. Everything that had to do with her was being intercepted and sent directly to Carla herself. "Figured," she sighed and handed her heir the ginger's newest lover letter.

Hesitantly, Eren took it and opened it.

 _My love,_

 _The Lord knows I'm dying to see you beautiful face once more. I was worried that you didn't love me anymore, since you don't write me back, but then I remembered how you are married. Maybe your husband is intercepting all our love letters. He was never good enough for you. He can't provide you with children like I can. He thinks just because his mother is powerful, you'll be at his beck and call, doesn't he? But don't worry, my love. I have this friend that's going to help me get out of here and I'll liberate you from the freak. We can have our family, just like you promised me we would. Do you remember? I do. It was during our senior trip to Paris. We had ditched Farlan and Erwin to have a moment to ourselves. We declared our love in the only way we knew._

 _But don't worry. I'll look for you when I get out and I'll help you break free from that loser._

 _All my love,_

 _Petra Ackerman_

"Reiss," hissed the young man, crumpling the letter in his hands. He's not sure how many times he's made visits with Petra over the decade, and she's ignored every threat. But no more! "I'm going to handle things with this bitch and show up with her meeting with Reiss." He stood up and left without giving his mother a chance to oppose.

* * *

He entered the bar through the back and found his husband at the bar with Erwin, Farlan, and Jean having some beers. A few seats away were four young women, no older than 25 eyeing the men. After Petra's letter his mood had gone to shit, and needed to show everyone his hold on Levi Ackerman. He signaled Bertolt to prepare his favorite drink and have it ready by the time he gets to his seat.

Arriving at the stool next to his husband he takes it and is greeted by a loving smile. "Everything okay?" asked Levi letting his smile fall. He wasn't sure how he didn't feel the murderous aura around the younger one, but Eren was pissed. "What happened?"

Eren handed him the crimpled letter and he skimmed over it. "Know you know. I'm going to have a very direct talk with this bitch Saturday and destroy Reiss at the same time. He wants to play dirty, I will too. I'll show that shit who _The Prince of Maria_ is." The three men grew quite at Eren's words as Bertolt set the drink before him.

"Care to buy us a drink, gentlemen?" purred a tall brunette what decided to stand between two powerful me. Her big hair blocked Eren's view of his husband, but it was better than the view Levi got. Over-dramatic dark eye shadow, cat-eye eyeliner, face contoured just right, bright red lips that contrasted her dark skin, skin tight red dress, with her boobs half out, and the smell of alcohol was strong on her breath.

"No, move," snapped Levi, while the three man raised their left hand, showing off the wedding bands.

"It's just a drink, guys," said another, but Eren didn't care to look at her.

"We said no," hissed Jean, and Eren could only assume that he shrugged the woman away.

"Your no fun," pouted another who rested her manicured hand on Eren's shoulder. "We just trying to give you me some company while your wives are away". She boldly tried to take a seat on Eren's lap and he snapped. His hand shot up and took hold of her by her nape.

"Get the fuck off," he snarled at her, yanking her off his lap. "We are not interested in cheap hook ups when we can go home to our wives and husband if we want any. Now get out of my bar," he snapped right when his sisters, Mikasa, Annie, and Armin walked up to them. "Now, if you don't want them to claw your eyes out for flirting with their husbands, leave."

Mikasa took a seat next to Jean, Hanji sat on Erwin's lap, and Isabel jumped up and sat on the bar top. The young woman looked at the group with wide eyes. Jean and Farlan had their mouths cover, holding back laughter, Erwin tried concealing his smile, but couldn't, and finally, Levi. He couldn't help the humorous laugh that escaped him. If this is how his husband reacted when a cheap woman flirts with him, then, damn, Petra has something coming.

"I'm so glad, were married," hummed Levi. The four women scurried away in fright. The women that appeared were scary and didn't want to have the wrath of an angry wife following them home. Eren didn't say anything as his husband pulled him onto his lap.

* * *

Krista received a very urgent text from her boss late last night and she was worried. All they had told her was to be out of the Reiss Manor as soon as possible. She looked over to at them alarm clock they had given her – 5:30A.M. She had burned all the clothes Rod had bought her, thinking she was his long lost 15 year old daughter. She threw clothes, covers, shoes, and what not into the tub and set the match. She made sure that the fire didn't get out of control, but one the fire alarm went off, she turned on the tub and ran out the room.

Without being spotted she made it outside and watched from a distance as the housekeepers went crazy looking for her.

"Quit the exit, Miss. Lenz," giggled her longtime friend, who hide behind a tree.

"Took you long enough, Ymir," she rolled her eyes. "I've been waiting out here for about ten minutes."

"Stop lying," Ymir clicked her tongue and took Krista's bag. "We have to be at the airport in 15 minutes." They walk to a black sedan parked about a block away. The short blonde gets in and messages her boss her location and who she is with. If all goes well, she'll be back home with her mother in no time.

* * *

Petra sat in her cell, staring at the cement wall in front of her. She had been giddy all day and couldn't wait until her new friend arrived. She wasn't sure how long it had been since she had any type of social communication, but that wait was over.

23 hours of her day were spent in isolation and was only allowed out for an hour, only to sit alone in the prison yard. It didn't matter is she was in her cell or out on the yard, she would spend hours upon hours writing to Levi and would never answer back. _We he and Eren still married? Did they get a divorce? Were they unhappy?_ The not knowing is killing her. Neither Carla nor Kenny has paid her a visit and it was nerve wrecking.

She reached for the pencil and paper. She began another letter address to Levi and hoped for the best.

It was her fourth letter of the day when the door clicked open. She looked up and the guard that entered her cell was different than the usual one. Fear began to creep up on her when he stopped in front of her.

"What do you want?" she was hoping that it didn't sound small to the man before her. She crawled back against the closest wall when he neared her. "Don't touch me!" she shouted.

"The boss wants to see you," he chuckled and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her along. She trashed about, clawing at his arm, trying to get away. Nothing worked. She knew if she screamed, he wouldn't hesitate to shut her up. "Did you think they'd let you get away with all your bullshit?" he scuffed.

"I haven't done anything wrong," she pleaded.

He didn't answer anymore, as he pulled her along. She looked around quietly and noticed what part of the building they were in. It was the same room she was usually taken when Carla and Kenny paid a visit. Everything was the same – dark gray cement stone walls, poorly lite, but the large table and chairs were different. The room was vacant aside from the items.

"Come on," he yanked her into the room. "Hands," he ordered. She did as told, expecting him to put on his handcuffs, but when he strapped thick, light brown leather bands to her wrist – she freaked out.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted, yanking her hands away from the man. "The queen never has you tie me down!"

"It was the Princess that set this meeting up, not the queen."

Princess? Isabel and Hanji never offered her any visits only Eren. Being distracted, he pulled her short arms over her head and hooked her up hook that was hanging above her.

"What are you doing?!" A chill went up her spin. Carla never had her tied up. She saw the guard walk away and open door. On the other side were Levi and a brunette female that wasn't Carla. Her long mocha colored hair was in loose curled that reached down her mid back. Carla normally wore a yellow long sleeve blouse, white pants, and either flats or low heel heels. But this female wearing hot pink long sleeve oversized blouse, buttoned up half way, underneath was a black thin strap tank, tight leather pants that ended before reaching her ankles, and black heeled pumps. But the strange part was the cat-eye sunglasses.

"Is everything ready?" she asked, ignoring Petra. That voice sounded familiar but she couldn't put it to a face.

"Yes," grunted the guard as both Eren and Levi ignored Petra as they entered the room. Petra eyed the two as they sat down at the table and began having mindless chatter about everyday things. Levi didn't pay any attention to her, and it was frustrating.

* * *

Rob Reiss sits patiently waiting for Petra to come out and sit on the other side of the pixie glass. The strange thing was that he was the only one there. Nervously he waited. The door finally came open, but who he was shocked him. His daughter Historia stepped out dressed in the Scouts very well-known uniform with hair tied pack in a messy bun.

"Historia?!" he shouted. Millions of thought ran around in his mind. No one had informed him that his daughter was missing. Why was she here?

"Regards from the Princess of Maria," she crackled.

"Historia?!" he began as she stood and walked away. "Historia?!" Through the refection in the glass, he saw a tall man walking up behind him. The man quickly covered his mouth and nose with a chloroformed laced rage.

* * *

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" mimicked Erin. Petra had shouted over and over wanting to know who she was. She pleaded for Levi to let her go, but he ignored her. "God, don't you ever shut the hell up?! My flippin' ears are going to bleed!" She noticed that Rod was walking up and was pleased that this would be moving sooner than planned.

"Then tell me who you are?" responded Petra. The woman removed her glasses and her jaw dropped. Gold and blue eyes looked back at her with the most venomous look she had ever seen. "Bar baby?" her breath hitched. They were still married and the freak was now a woman. "You are a freak." She spat in their direction.

"Tsk." Levi clicked his tongue, "still a disgusting swine, I see," he ran his finger through his loves soft locks in a sentimental fashion. Maybe after today Petra would finally understand that he would never love her. "You and your friend over there will finally understand that we are a force to be reckoned with."

"Where am I?! Who are you people?!" shouted the dark haired man as he looked about the room. He saw Petra hanging next to him and freaked.

"Hey sleeping beauty," giggled Erin, "have a nice nap?" She stood from her seat and grabbed a baseball bat that was on the table.

"Who are you and what do you want? Did your boss send you? I can double what they pay you, I have millions!" he pleaded when he saw the young woman get closer. His eyes landed on Petra and noticed that her top had been ripped off her frame and was pooled around her hips. His shirt must be gone, too, no doubt.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk," Erin clicked her tongue as she wiggled her finger 'no' with her free hand. "I thought we had a deal Reiss? It's been three days and we still haven't received payment." She stopped before him and looked right into his eyes. "Besides rats and liars, I really dislike when people underestimate me. Just like you did and you," she pointed at the red-head. "It's like you don't understand that my husband has and will never love you. And it's not because you're short, I'm short too, but because you don't have what it takes to guide him in the proper direction."

"They do say that behind a strong man there is an even stronger woman or partner," hummed Levi, inspecting his new manicure, thanks to his daughter.

"Exactly," hummed the brunette as Petra tried to reel back. "And you, miss, are not that strong woman or partner." She grabbed the bat with both hands and swung it at the woman's torso.

"Ah," cried Petra. The pain was unbearable. It didn't matter how much she pleaded and cried for Erin to stop, she wouldn't. She just keeps swinging. She felt her skin begin to blister and with every swing the aluminum bat began to grow pink. But she was kept awake to witness Erin's wrath.

"And you," she pointed at Rod with the bat. "Did you really think that I wouldn't have someone watching you ever second of the day? Do I look that stupid?" She swung and Rod cried. "I would have you explain why you tried to get Petra's help, but you will lie to save your own ass." She swung again, "I'm going to make an example out of the two of you. People will know not to cross my path or get involved with my family."

Levi sat back and watched his wife release all her pent up rage on the two idiots. He had always known that his old friend would spend hours writing to him, but he and Erin had decided to never read the letter. They never got the curiosity to either, so when Carla handed them the letter that set all this in motion, they read each and every one. She was delusional. She would create her own fantasies and write as if they had actually done them. If she did them just to annoy them, he'd never know. He just wanted the letter to stop. He had a family with two innocent babies that called him daddy.

"I think she's dead, boss," said the guard that escorted Petra into the room.

Levi looked up and saw his wife checking for a pulse. "Is she?"

"No, just knocked out." She was torn between beating Rod unconscious like she did Petra, but if he didn't go back out to his ride, they would get suspicious. "You're lucky Reiss. I'm going to let you live, but just know this. You will never set foot in Maria or Rose – ever. If you do, I will personally find you and end you." She walked away, heels clacking against the cold tiled floor. She set the bat down and grabbed her bag. "Let's go," she ordered Levi, who stood up without a word. They walked away.

Rod felt too weak to thrash around when the guard set him back on the ground. Everything hurt – physically and mentally. Jaeger was a monster. He wasn't ready to get on the Scouts bad side. He didn't have the funds or resources to do so. If they were able to beat him without hesitation, then they were capable of much more.

* * *

Dirk Reiss saw, who he assumed to be _The Queen of Maria_ walk out of the building with a dark haired man and a short blonde. He saw them get into the dark SUV with tinted windows and leave. They seemed out of place but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He heard footsteps coming his way and looked up only to find his father limping his way towards him. He held his abdomen protectively and hissed every few steps.

"Dad, what's wrong?" he cried worryingly. He caught the man before he fell and felt the moister seeping through his black dress shirt.

"The Scouts," whizzed the elder man, "they found out our plans. They will show no mercy to us."

"And your contact?"

"She was beaten badly," his father visibly trembled. What ever happened within those walls will only be know with those that were in the room. His father may be a cheap bastard but he knew when to keep quiet, so even if he tried prying what had happened out of his father, the man will never talk. "The Scouts are savages, Son," his breath became ragged, "they will not hesitate to kill us," he said threw shallow breaths before passing out.

* * *

Her bed had never been more welcoming than tonight. She kicked off her heels and began to undress while Levi was downstairs, paying the babysitter. She needed a shower and badly. She grabbed her Halloween themed pajama bottoms and a black long sleeve sleep shirt and did as planned. She removed her extension and wiped off all her makeup as the water warmed for her shower.

When she finally stepped out, Levi was ready to take his, so like every night, she went down stairs of her 1.4 million dollar home and picked up her daughter's toys. She was so young and for some reason reminded her of her and her twin. She went to the kitchen and grabbed her daughter's favorite Strawberry Short Cake cup and filled it half way with bottled water. She would drop that off and then went off to bed.

When she got back to her room, Levi was already in bed, sitting against the headboard reading his favorite book – his reading glasses on. She crawled in next to him and offered the shyest smile she could muster. How long has it been since their last distressing session? Before Jensen was born?

"Levi…" she purred and ran her fingers up and down the side of her torso. If she feels this frustrated, then he must too.

"Hum?"

"Levi..." she released a very sexual sigh. That caught his attention. He closed his book, set it on his nightstand, and removed his glasses. She propped herself on her elbows and waited for him to attach his lips to hers.

Their lips met for a brief moment, "Wha…." The baby monitor next to her side of the bed went off. She lets her head fall forward before getting off the bed.

"Perfect timing like always," teased her husband, mimicking her movements. When they got to the hall he went to the kitchen while she went to go check on her three month old son.

Adopting was the greatest thing they could have ever done. They were able to adopt two beautiful babies. Both had been close adoptions – Kuchel had been abandoned by her parents at the hospital after she was born and Jenson was born to a teenage mother who didn't have the means to provide for the baby.

When she entered her son's nursery, she found that her daughter had snuck into her son's crib and was hugging him close. Her blonde hair was in her little brother's grip, pulling at it, but the child didn't mind. This was what Erin loved the most about her life. It didn't matter to the two babies in the crib that their parents were some of the most powerful humans. They didn't care that one of their parents would one day dress up as a woman, or a man, or would have a cut top on with their husband's shorts on. No, whenever they would open their eyes and look at the two people who they love the most, with love, trust, and pride – Erin Jaeger didn't want to be anywhere else.

Her place was with her growing family, and she'll be damned if anyone tries to touch her babies or her husband.

"Night, my angle babies," she hummed quietly, "I love you more than the moon loves the sky." She placed a kiss on top of both her children's heads before heading back to her room for a much deserved, good night sleep.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone who has followed the since the beginning. You guys don't know how much this means to me. Love you all.**

 **Let me know what ya thinks.**

 **Gracia**

 **Besos**

 **-Maggie Love**


End file.
